Knights in Shining Armor
by Tsuki479
Summary: Sakura's cousin, Karin, has her everything, her love, friends and parents trust. But when she has nothing, she met some weird persons that makes her world upsidedown. HIGHSCHOOL FIC. // Sakucentric // Sakura centric // Sakura Multiple // Sakumultiple //..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello : )**

**DISCLAIMER: I never own Naruto because first of all, I'm not from Japan.**

**SUMMARY: Haruno Sakura was rich, beautiful, and a smart girl, but she has too many problems. These problems include her extreme shyness, having a few friends that are all girls, and her parents not being satisfied at anything she does, always comparing her to her perfect cousin, Karin. Time goes by, and Karin returns from another country, and meets Sakura's friend and their childhood friend(and Sakura's crush)- Sasuke. Even though the red-head knows Sasuke is her cousin's love, she still became his girlfriend, and turns the few girls who become friends with Sakura against her. Now, everything she had was taken by her cousin.  
And things gets worst when she met the gang called Akatsuki and some weird guys that are feared by everyone but adored by fans. But in the way they care and being over protective to her, she actually can call them her **_**knights in shining armor**_**.**

**PAIRING: SakuraCentric**

**WARNING: Rating T for swearing, Kinda OOC, AU, High school fic. -C-R-A-C-K- story.**

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

**'inner'**

(authors note)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

It was a different day for her. She was in an unfamiliar place. Long hallways, children with the same dress as her, women and men holding books and boxes of chalk, lockers, doors, and many chairs inside the rooms. She had never been in that place, where was she? Where was her mom taking her? She looked at her cousin, she seemed unworried. Does that mean she knows that foreign place? Where were they going anyway? She looked at her mom, whose hand she holds tightly, and her face doesn't look worried either. She looked forward and smiled. If her cousin and mother were not worried, that meant that they know where they were going.

They stopped in the front of one door, she looked at her mom still holding her hand. She crouched down to her level, "Sakura, this is where you will be studying now" She said with a soft voice.

"M-mama, where are we?" Sakura asked shyly.

"It's a place called school, you know what is school right?" Her mom questioned quietly.

"Y-yes, my tutor taught me that. It is the place where many children study together."

"Good." Her mother held her shoulders and smiled slightly "Starting today, you will be one of them. You don't study alone any more, you will be with other children just like you and your cousin."

She glanced at her red-haired cousin, she was smiling sweetly at them.

"Karin will take care of you." Her mom said surely, and she smiled and nodded. Her cousin held her hand and looked at her mom.

"I will leave you two here, enjoy your school day." Her mom stood up and waved to them. Karin bowed and smiled.

The two six year old girls walked inside the room.

She was standing in front of many children. That was another unfamiliar thing to her. Never in her six years life has anything happened to her like that. All of their eyes were staring at her, others were whispering to their seat mates then staring again at her. She looked at her smiling cousin. She was sitting hands on the top of the desk, grinning and looking at her. She wanted to walk out and go to her home, but she doesn't know which way to go. She looked at the tall woman that was standing beside her, the woman smiled then looked at the children.

"Okay class, this is Haruno Sakura." She put her hand on Sakura's shoulder "She's your new classmate, so be nice to her." Sakura knew who she was finally; she was the teacher, just like her tutor who taught her at home.

Sakura bowed to everyone and says 'hi' very quietly. The teacher smiled. One hand raised and the teacher called him.

"Sakura-san, why is your hair pink?" He asked curiously.

Another rule in school she knew. It's before asking or saying anything, they have to raise their hand first. But what kind of question is that? Did she heard right? Again, it's the first time that someone has asked about her hair. Well, the answer is, she doesn't know. Why is her hair pink anyway?

"Actually, her mom has pink hair, so she gets it from her mom's genes." Their teacher answered. Sakura looked at her, now she knew why her hair was pink. It's because of her mom. Then she realized school was fun just like the time when she was studying at their house, she cold learn as many things as much as she wants.

They asked many questions to her, but their teacher was the one who was answering, since she doesn't know what the answers are. After receiving lots of questions and lots of stares, her teacher assigned her to sit beside a boy that has raven hair the same color as his eyes.

She then sat and looked at her seat mate. He was looking at their teacher, listening to what she was discussing. She looked at their teacher too, rule number one, listen to what the teacher was saying while in the school. Her tutor taught her that. She listened and followed everything their teacher said.

The teacher said that she was bright, but very shy girl. Because when the teacher asked her to read the book in front of the class, she read very softly and only the teacher could hear. She told her to sit down in her place, she did, then the teacher asked Karin to read.

Karin read fluently as Sakura could, but her voice was louder than her pink haired cousin, she was also the top-notch in their class. Her hair was red, the same as her eyes but she was chubby and not very tall. Her Daddy was Sakura's mom's cousin but he was working in a different country, so Karin had only her Mom.

At lunch time, Karin introduced her to her friends. Most of them were very nice. While eating their lunch along with their friends, a bunch of older kids showed up. Sakura and Karin knew them, for they used to be their neighbors.

They introduced themselves to Sakura nicely and they said she was very cute and adorable. Sakura thought they were nice and friendly but when they looked at her red haired cousin they snatch her food and drop it onto the ground, they said she was fat and ugly unlike Sakura. Karin cried, Sakura felt pity on her. She hugged Karin and glared at them, she yelled at them to 'get away or she will call their teacher'. They glared back at Sakura and said that she's not adorable or cute any more, she was just like her cousin and her forehead was huge. Then they stormed out angrily, leaving Sakura cover the accused body part with her hand. Was it really that big?

After lunch, Sakura and her other classmates were doing their activity; art. She had fun doing it, having many crayons on her desk, and she drew a big house with the sun, clouds, birds, a tree, flowers and a girl standing near at the door. When she was about to start to color her work, she glanced at the work of her seat mate, her eyes grew in amazed, his work was very beautiful and he colored it very neatly. The boy looked at her,

"Why are you looking?" He asked.

"U-uhm, n-nothing, ah… hi my name is S-sakura." She said as she smiled meekly.

"Are you done doing your work?" He asked coldly, glaring at her.

"N-no..." The smile on her face wavered at his cold tone.

"Then finish it first before chatting to someone else."

Sakura looked at him sadly, did he hate her? She sighed as she turned and started coloring her work silently. After done coloring she held up her work to look at it, she smiled happily, her work turned out good. She passed it to their teacher and sat down, she looked backwards to her cousin, she was done with her work too. She looked at front again then heard her cousin talk.

"Sasuke, can I see your work?" She asked. Sakura looked back at her. "This is beautiful!" She said then gave it back to Sakura's nonchalant seat mate.

"Thanks, are you already done?" He asked.

"Yup, I already passed it to Teacher." The red haired girl replied cheerfully, as Sakura was still looking at them.

"Aw, I want to see it." He whined playfully.

"Sorry!" Karin giggled. Sakura looked sadly at the front again.

_'He just said to me to stop talking if I'm not done yet.'_

When everyone was done, their teacher announced that the best works were the works of Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura felt happy, she was four when she started draw, she had fun drawing as it's her favorite hobby.

After school, Karin and Sakura walked back to their home. It was also the first time Sakura has walked only with her cousin to their home.

When she was home, she was greeted by their maids. She smiled brightly at them and asked where her mom and dad were. They replied that the adults were still at work, and her face saddened and walked up to her room.

**

* * *

**

Four years goes by quickly, and Sakura is ten years old. Still studying at her first school with her cousin. She doesn't get many friends unlike her red-haired cousin since she's shy and timid girl. They have some new classmates, most of them dislike Sakura, and always say that her being a timid girl was very annoying, that is why Sakura was trying her best to be louder.

Karin, still the brightest girl in their class, unlike Sakura, was not timid nor shy. She joined their dance club and sang alone at their school festival. She became very popular at their school and their neighbors that bullied her when she was six were now her good friends. Most of the teachers like her since she's very active girl.

Sakura, however, was still trying to be like everybody else, but still, afraid of boys. She was friendly to girls but always shy with boys. She was always second best to Karin, that's why her parents were disappointed in her, they're always complaining her grades. They were high, but for her parents it was still low, because Karin gets the best grades possible. They also seemed more happy with Karin since she was a very talented person, unlike Sakura who was only good at drawing and her parents think that it was a useless skill.

Sakura was talking to her friends, along with Karin. They were talking about love and crushes.

"Uhm.. what is a crush?" Sakura asked obliviously. They all stared at her disbelievingly, then laughed loudly at her. "W-why are you laughing?"

"Are you serious? You don't know what a crush is?" One of them asked while giggling. Sakura nodded.

"A crush is like a love, if you admire someone and feel different with him. That means he is your crush!" One of them replied happily.

"Does it have to be a boy?" Sakura asked.

"Well, most of girls have crushes on boys, and boys have crushes on girls, but it's a bit different from love."

"Ah... okay..." Sakura accepted quietly.

"So do you have a crush?" Karin asked eagerly.

"Uhm..." All of them leaned closer to Sakura. "What if he knows he's my crush?" She asked cautiously.

"It depends, if a boy doesn't like the one who has a crush on him, he ignores or hates her. But it's awesome if a girl and boy have crush on each other! Then after crush… love, then marriage..." The girl fantasized a man and a woman marrying.

"Well, I do adore someone, he's smart, good looking, and most of all-"

"Who is he, who is he, who is he?" Demanded the very excited girls.

"I don't want him to know, he might hate me."

"Don't worry we wont tell him." Assured the first girl.

"Promise?" Sakura asked unsure.

"Promise."

"Ok... he's name is..." They leaned more closer to her. "Sa-su-ke" then they made an 'oh' mouth.

"Sasuke, Sakura has crush on you!" One of them shouted. Sakura's eyes widened. The addressed boy glared at her.

"You said you wouldn't tell him!" Sakura whispered angrily.

"Well, wouldn't it be better that he knew already." Karin said, acting innocent.

"B-but what if-what if-"

"Hmf, I hate a girl like her." Sasuke said, confirming Sakura's fears.

"See… he doesn't like me." Sakura said sadly to them, turning away to walk home.

She walked in her room, laid down at her bed and stared at the ceiling.

She felt miserable when her crush, Sasuke, said he hated her. She likes him because he could draw better than her. He's smart and almost of the girls in school likes him, she wanted to be his friend but she knows he hates annoying girls, so she remained quiet around him. It would have been better for her if he didn't know that she liked him, so that he won't stay far away from her.

**

* * *

**

Sakura, Sasuke and their other classmates assigned to be a group for their short report.

Sakura was listening to them quietly, Sasuke was writing their report at the poster paper. Every time Sakura suggested something, Sasuke glared at her and didn't write her suggestions, so she remained quiet for the whole time.

**

* * *

**

At lunch time, Karin saw a grasshopper at her bag, she yelled, everybody looked at her including Sakura. Sasuke come near to Karin and looked at her bag, he grabbed the insect and threw it, Karin cried and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke hugged back, and Sakura's eyes widened.

**

* * *

**

Their teacher told them to copy and draw the circulatory system in their notes. Karin and Sasuke were sitting next to each other, Sakura was not faraway from them. Sakura heard Karin about complaining that she's not a good artist, then Sasuke said she was actually a good artist, she's just not serious, so Karin smiled. When did they become so close to each other?

**

* * *

**

Sakura and Karin were having a discussion about songs and artists, then Karin mentioned that Sasuke sings good. Sakura has never heard Sasuke sing, good or not.

**

* * *

**

After a few months, Karin and her mother have to go to Otogakure the country where her father was working. They were going to migrate there and Karin would be gone for a long time. Sakura, with her parents brought them to airport. Sakura promised her that she will mail her when she had free time.

Sakura grew up with no friends, they said she was weird since she didn't speak a lot and was always alone. Everyone also disliked her because Sasuke disliked her, they always said Karin was much better than her and much friendlier than her, and most of the girls hate her because a lot of the guys think that Sakura's pretty.

As she graduated Elementary, her Junior High turned out better, she doesn't have many friends but they were nicer than her previous friends. She was one of the smartest girls in class. She was not shy or timid any more and she talks a lot, but only to those who were close to her. Her family, however, was still not close to her, her dad was working at the Mist Country and her mom was always busy working at office.

She was still sending mails and pictures to her cousin. One time Karin sent a picture of herself, she was wearing an eyeglass and she wasn't chubby at all.

Sakura now was sixteen years old, Senior High and has a short hair wearing a red headband. She was studying at Konoha High, and was new there so she doesn't have any friends yet.

She was sitting at the bench alone, reading a book. A girl with red hair came up to her and asked if she could sit beside her, Sakura nodded. She was one of Sakura's classmates, and her name was Tayuya. She talked to Sakura and she found out that she was new at that school too, so she doesn't have many friends. After that, Sakura and Tayuya became friends. Tayuya joined the music club, Sakura heard her voice and she sings really well, she could also play the flute pretty well. Sakura don't want to join some clubs since she was not liked as she was always alone at clubs.

Tayuya introduced to Sakura another of her friends from a different section, she said they were friends since Junior High and her name was Matsuri. She was a very talkative person, she knows every person in school, and always talks about someone. Tayuya was always listening to her while Sakura pretends listening to her, since she was not interested with the lives of someone she doesn't know.

Tayuya and her seat mate Kasshoku became group mates once, and they talk to each other and enjoy each others company. Kasshoku was a gadget lover, she has a very cool iphone, laptop and many other things that everyone wants. She came from a rich family and always gets what she wants, no matter how expensive. Tayuya, Matsuri, Sakura and Kasshoku became very close friends and told each other everything.

Kasshoku introduced to the three her best friend, Ami, she was eighteen years old and the most popular girl in school since she was the cheerleader. Another girl that's always on Ami's side is Hidenka, she was a member of cheering squad, she always following everything Ami's request or command.

Sakura and Taira, the topnotcher in their class, became partners to lead the class for their project. They worked well and became close, Sakura introduced her to the five.

Tayuya, Matsuri, Kasshoku, Ami, Hidenka, Taira and Sakura were always with each other. They became closer and closer to each other, they tell each others secrets, they had sleepovers and they ate lunch with each other. Sakura was becoming to enjoy their company, even though they were kind of mean. She could get along with them since she was quite rich.

When Sakura got home, she was greeted by none and other their maids. She didn't ask where her mom and dad were any more since they were always at work. But the maids says that her mom was at the lounge room, waiting for her with someone, she lazily nodded and thought that it was someone she doesn't know.

She was surprised as she saw a girl with red hair and red eyes; Karin, her cousin. Karin come to her and hugged her, she didn't hugged back because of the shock, her eyes were wide and mouth slightly open.

Karin grinned at her and said that she missed her. She smiled sweetly and they sat at the couch. The maid gave them iced tea to drink.

"Sakura, Karin here was going to spend her Senior High here in Konoha, so she will study at Konoha High too." Sakura's mother said happily.

"Oh! That's great!" She said, smiling brightly.

**'That isn't great! Sasuke-kun is studying there too!'** Inner Sakura screamed angrily.

"Wow Sakura, I never thought I would be taller than you now." Karin said proudly.

"Oh yeah! You're looking good too, and you wear glasses!" Sakura replied, continuing to keep the smile on her face.

**'Incorrect'** Said inner Sakura snidely.

"Thanks" Karin said and smiled.

Karin was going to sleep in one of their guest room, since there's a lot of extra room at their house.

**

* * *

**

Sakura sat at the chair at the balcony of her room. She stared at the bright stars and moon.

_'I'm so happy I can see Karin!'_

**'Damn it! Karin's back!'**

_'I'm gonna introduced her to my friends! They'll love her.'_

**'I hope she won't see Sasuke-kun.'**

_'We will be always with each other again, yay!'_

**'We will be rivals at grades and friends again, damn!'**

_'Friends...'_

**

* * *

**

Sakura introduced Karin to her friends. Karin was very outgoing and friendly so she already get along with them specially Kasshoku. Both of them love fashion. The teachers were amazed at Karin, she was really smart, that is why Taira and her always get along at class. Some of their classmates think that Karin was beautiful, they actually made a Karin fan club. Then Ami invited her to join the cheering squad, and Karin didn't refuse. As they saw Karin danced they were really impressed, she was very good and she says that she could also be a gymnast. Karin and Tayuya sang along together. Since Karin has a great voice, Tayuya invited her to join the music club, she didn't refused that either. Karin now was a member of four clubs; the cheering squad, music club, modeling club, and dance club. Those four clubs accepted only a member that was really popular or really talented, so they were also the most known clubs in school.

Sakura's closest friends enjoyed Karin's company, so Sakura seemed always left behind and gets ignored. In short, out of place. But Sakura kept smiling and pretending that she was happy for them. She was always with them, walking close behind them. Of course she felt sad, but they were still her friends.

After a few weeks, Karin saw someone that looks familiar to her.

"He looks familiar..." Karin said, trying to remember who it was.

"Who?" Tayuya asked curiously. Karin pointed a guy that has onyx eyes the same color as his hair, he was talking to someone. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Oh he was Sasuke-kun, he's cute, ne?" Ami said, switching into fan girl mode. Inside, Sakura freaked out but remained quiet on the outside.

"Yeah, he was Sakura's first love and only love" Matsuri said smirking. Karin looked happily at the miserable Sakura.

"Sakura, is he the same as Sasuke we knew since we were elementary?" Karin asked, grinning.

"Yup." Sakura replied, smiling fake-ly.

"Really? Wow, I thought I would never see him again!" Karin said, extremely happy.

"Yeah, I'm so happy for you." Sakura said with a sweet smile.

**'Damn!'**

"Sasuke-kuuun..." Karin called as she waved her hand to him, Sasuke glared at them. "It's me, Karin..." Sasuke's eyes widened, he quickly finished his chat with the guy he was talking to, then he walked over to them.

Did she just -kun him?

"Long time no see." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Yeah, I missed you!" Karin replied.

"You've changed." He commented, observing her new appearance.

"Aw, you too, you looked more handsome!" The cheeky grin stayed on Karin's perfectly formed face.

"Thanks, when did you came back?"

"Few weeks ago..."

"Ah, so you're the famous new comer Karin." An impressed tone laced his words.

Karin giggled. Sakura rolled her eyes at her. The others were smiling at them. Sasuke glared at Sakura coldly, then smiled at Karin again, changing back into his slightly happy state.

"So, want to eat out after class?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmmm... why not?" Karin replied rhetorically.

"Ok, then, I'll meet you today after class near at the gate."

"Ok, then." Karin confirmed.

"I have to go back though, before my team mates at basketball club murder me. See you later."

"Bye!"

When Sasuke was gone the girls except Sakura leaned closer to Karin.

"It's a date." Ami squealed happily.

"Yeah, you guys looked good together!" Hidenka said, grinning all the while.

"Nice chemistry!" Taira commented.

"We want you to tell us tomorrow everything happened ok? Right Sakura?" Matsuri asked excited.

"Erm… Of course." Sakura replied, unsure.

"There, there, don't get jealous!" Kasshoku said.

"Me, Jealous? No I'm not jealous!" Sakura said then she smiled.

**'I'm angry! Damn it! He ignored me!'**

After class Karin, Tayuya, Ami, Taira, Matsuri, Kasshoku, Hidenka and Sakura were standing near the gate. Taira and Sakura were reading novels, Kasshoku, Ami and Hidenka were texting fast, Tayuya were listening music to her ipod and Karin and Matsuri were talking to each other. After a few minutes Sasuke came. Sasuke greeted everyone including Sakura, she blushed slightly but greeted back at him.

Karin and Sasuke walked out, they all saw that Karin hugged his arm, the girls squealed except for Sakura.

"So, Sakura, we have to go." Taira said.

"Where are you going?" She asked innocently.

"Well, we have to- ouch!" Hidenka was cut when Ami pinched her.

"We have to do something, so bye." Ami laughed sheepishly. Tayuya looked at them astonished. Kasshoku whispered something to her.

"Oh Yeah! Yeah, ok bye." Tayuya said. Then all of them walked away, leaving Sakura alone again.

Sakura was walking alone, where is she going anyway? Her driver was waiting for her at the school. Why would her friends not invite her come with them where ever they were going? Does that mean they don't like her any more? And why were Sasuke and Karin so friendly to each other? Is that really a date? So, Sasuke asked Karin a date? And Karin didn't refuse?

As those questions repeating in her mind, tears fell down to her porcelain face. She rubbed it with her hands. She was walking in the direction opposite from the way she lives, so she doesn't know where she was going.

And while walking looking at the ground. She bumped to someone...

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Chapter one done. :P Well, what can you say? Any comments? Suggestions? Ideas about that someone she bumped in to? Tell it by review : ) But no flames please.**

**Ok, about the story, I've made three OC's, they were, Hidenka, Taira, and Kasshoku. Actually, as far as I can I don't want to make some OC's, but I really need a girl character to this story. Why would I didn't make it Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Konan, or Temari? Well, I have plans for them :P**

**For those who don't know Ami, Tayuya and Matsuri. Ami is the one who bullied Sakura when they were young. Tayuya was Sound-nin, who plays flute and teamed up with Kimimaro and the others to bring Sasuke to Otogakure. And Matsuri was the brown haired girl from the Sand Village that is student of Gaara.**

**Yes, the place names are the same :D**

**Thanks for those who reads, please review.**

**I would like to thank **_**LixxyChan**_** for patiently beta-reading this chapter. Woot woot. Haha.**

**PS. Hope you like it : )**

**

* * *

**

**This work has been checked by **_**LixxyChan**_** :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello : )**

**DISCLAIMER: I have never owned Naruto and never will; you want proof? I don't speak Japanese.**

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

**'inner'**

(authors note)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

The pink haired girl felt being betrayed, and her heart beating sped disbelievingly. Tears slid down her face over and over as she inhaled unevenly, taking small breathes inwards. After a few minutes of sobbing, she breathed in slowly to even her breathing and wiped her persistent tears away with one shaky hand as the other searched in her pockets. After a few moments of not finding the object she desired, her handkerchief, she looked around her feet expecting it to have fallen out of her pocket. As she moved back along the pavement from the direction she came in, still searching for her lost item, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" Said the man as she looked, surprised at him. Recognition filled his gaze as he continued, "Oh! Ma'am, I've been looking for you."

"Ah! Sorry, Driver-san, uhm... I lost my handkerchief, so I was looking around for it, but as I can't see it, we should leave. Let's go home..." She said with her sweet smile as she covered up her previous sadness.

"Where is Ma'am Karin?" The driver asked curiously.

"Oh!" Remembrance pained her as she continued. "She's on a date." Although betrayal was tearing at her, Sakura managed to keep her sweet smile on her face, and the driver nodded as he lead the way back to the car.

**

* * *

**

The red piece of silk that should have been used to wipe tears that had fallen from the pink haired student's eyes fell from the pocket of said girl as she stumbled her way down the road speedily. She didn't noticed her missing tool as tears blurred her hair and she was halfway down the road by the time the silk touched the ground. The blond haired spectator picked up the handkerchief, and as he was about to call her, she stopped walking. She had one hand in her pocket, and he expected she was looking for the material that was currently in his left hand, which was confirmed as she looked around her feet and turned back, looking at the ground all the way. She was about ten meters away when he was about to walk up to her and return her lost item when she bumped into a man. Realizing they knew each other, the male turned and walked away as the cute, pink haired girl spoke with her driver.

From his hiding place around the bend, he looked at the girl again and her smiling face -which he knew was faked- before turning and walking away once again.

The girl with the lost possession and her driver did not saw him as they passed and he knew they were studying at the same school when he saw her maroon uniform.

With no backward glance, the feminine teenage boy walked away with one hand clutched around the red silk handkerchief.

**

* * *

**

As soon as Sakura returned home, she went straight to her room and fell onto her luxury bed and fell fast asleep.

The servants in the house were worried about the pink haired girl -which most of them had known since the girl was born- for she never complained. Not a single whine came past her lips and no tears were ever seen pouring from the girls eyes. She hardly ever spoke, and all they saw was smiles. It was unnatural for a girl to be so selfless. Even when she brought friends home her expression barely changed.

At home she was always alone, on her computer, watching television or reading. She never ventured into the rest of the house, opting to stay in her room instead of enjoying their company.

To make it worse, her parents were always away at work, never having time for their only daughter. Her father was the owner of a major company, often having to be out of town for work. Her mother was a full time Doctor and owner of the hospital she worked at, so she came home late and slept for the majority of the time at home.

Her only company growing up were the maids who showed her how to cook so she could survive on her own. They dressed her as a little girl and helped her around with whatever she wished to do, but eventually she evaded their company and isolated herself.

Even isolated, the girl was always smiling. Since she was a little girl, they never saw a frown.

When her cousin came, that gradually changed.

Instead of reassuring smiles, they saw the blank face of someone who doesn't care, except when she was expected to smile and then it was robotic and mostly fake. Her voice was reduced until she barely spoke a few times per day, opting to do everything alone and never invite friends over or stay out after school.

Everyday, the girl woke up and cooked breakfast for herself, even though she could ask the maids to make her something. She showered quickly and got dressed for the day and walked to the car as a maid handed her her heavy bag.

Instead of receiving the thankful smile from before, the maid who handed her bag received the same dull face like everyone else.

As she got in the car which took her to school everyday, Karin smiled at her. She smiled automatically back at the red haired girl, and the driver looked in the rear mirror worriedly at Sakura.

**

* * *

**

As Sakura arrived at her dull school, she unconsciously expected to be greeted by her six friends Tayuya, Ami, Matsuri, Kasshoku, Taira and Hidenka. But instead, she was greeted by silence, and her green eyes saddened as she watched her friends greeting her red haired cousin.

"So, what happened to your date?" Ami asked as she bounded up to the red haired girl. Sakura looked at Karin. Her cousin was blushing madly as a grin adorned her face.

"You know, like a normal date we ate, walked at the park, watch movie at his home... and while watching movie..." Karin face reddened as dark as her hair as she trailed off. The girls surrounding her, including Sakura, leaned closer in curiosity.

"And? What? What?!" Hidenka asked excitedly.

"Well, we... hehe... we..." Karin giggled as she thought back to her date with the black haired male.

"Oh, stop that! Please tell us, Sakura won't get jealous, right?" Taira said impatiently, and they all looked at the pink haired girl, expecting an agreement.

"Anou... Yes, yes! I'm actually excited to know what happened." Sakura lied quickly.

"Well then..." Karin blushed more as she told her tale. "We actually kissed each other, and he asked me to be his girlfriend!" All the girls except Sakura squealed, and all of the other students in their room looked at them weirdly.

Sakura stood up, eyes were wide with shock as her jaw hung slightly open. She didn't move, swaying slightly as if about to fall as she processed the information.

Her first and only love and her cousin were... together? Wait... Karin never said she said yes! Sakura could only hope now.

"So, what is your answer to him?" Sakura asked hopefully. They all nodded, wishing to know what she had replied to the stunning question.

"Well..." They leaned closer, making sure they heard the answer of their red headed friend. "I said yes of course!" They all squealed except Sakura, who was once again looked stoic, replacing her mask as not to cry.

She grinned forcefully, as tears fought to escape the confinements of her eyes. Her body felt even number as her heart hurt. Her cousin and her crush, were now... together. It felt wrong to say it, like saying it made it official.

The teacher entered the room and Ami, Hidenka, and Matsuri walked out to go to their home rooms. Sakura slumped into her chair, and she looked sourly down at her graffiti-ed desk.

**

* * *

**

At lunch time, the eight girls were eating at the canteen and Karin saw her onyx haired boyfriend and called him over. Sakura's heart beat longingly and the others looked at each other while giggling. He walked to them, holding a tray of school food and sat beside his glasses baring girlfriend. Kissing her lightly on the cheek. Sakura looked away as she felt a stab of pain and ate her food silently.

_'I need an excuse to leave...'_

**'No way, we would look like a weak person if we walked out!'**

_'I can't take this any more...'_

**'We'll just ignore them.'**

_'I hope this isn't real, and I'm dreaming, or the world is about to end... Or if this wasn't my life I would be fine too...'_

"Oh no, trouble." Matsuri said, scared. Sakura snapped back from thinking to herself and looked up to where the girl had previously been looking.

"Huh? Trouble?" She asked, obviously not having paid attention.

"Do you see them...?" Matsuri looked pointedly at the guys who were not wearing a uniform. They stood in front of some nerds, blatantly intruding, so the previously sat males decided wisely that they had finished and left the cafeteria. The majestic males sat down, radiating power as they ate quietly.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked obliviously, and her friends shared shocked impressions.

"You mean to say you don't know them?" Ami asked disbelievingly.

"... No?"

Eight jaws dropped at the pink haired girls reply.

"Have you been living under a rock? They were the most popular gang here in school, and most feared guys in the whole city!" Taira said, obviously impressed and scared by the males. Sakura made an 'oh' mouth as she realized the earlier comment.

"But I think they're hot." Karin said bluntly. Sasuke looked at her like she was weird before rearranging his face back into it's expressionless mask.

"I'm not afraid of them." He dead panned.

"Oh, my Sasuke-kun is jealous?... well don't be 'cause your cuter and more handsome than them by a long way..." She replied with her seductive voice, peering up through her lashes at him. Sakura's eyes widened at the possessiveness of the word 'my'... she winced when she realized how the red head was claiming him.

Sakura looked away from the couple, and instead looked up at the group on the opposite side of the cafeteria, and saw that they were all wearing a peculiar black cloak with red clouds.

"What sort of gang are they?" Sakura questioned as her curiosity got the better of her.

"They're called the Akatsuki, and everyone always sees them fighting outside school. Even though they get caught, they're never kicked out 'cause they're smart and rich and most of the students here are scared of them, even some teachers are." Matsuri explained, Sakura nodded as she continued to gape at the violent gang.

The blond sat in the middle turned as he felt her gaze on him, and she looked away, scared as finished her food in silence.

**

* * *

**

Later that day, Sakura was laying on her bed, typing a story onto her laptop. Since she was good at literature, her stories end up quite amazing, but she has never shown to anyone what she writes, be it fantasy, romance or angst.

Her room was simple instead of girlie, as she never really had a favorite color, the walls were white. A thick, black carpet covered the flooring and against one wall there was a wardrobe, a chest of drawers and on top of the drawers a TV with a DVD player.

Two knocks interrupted the shy girls typing as she quietly called out,

"Come in!" Karin entered the room as Sakura closed her laptop and sat up against the bed post to look at her cousin. "What do you want?" Sakura asked politely. Karin smiled happily.

"Nothing, I just want to spend some time with you..." Karin replied innocently. Sakura smiled another fake smile as she turned on the tv.

The only noise in the room is the TV as Karin came and sat on the edge of Sakura's comfy black bed.

After a half hour of television, Karin finally spoke.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked, once again in an innocent tone. Sakura looked at her eye and blinked two times.

"Me? Why would I be mad at you, cousin?" Even as she replied a negative, her voice was blank. Karin smiled, almost sickeningly sweet.

**'Oh yeah, we're totally going to say yes!'** Inner remarked sarcastically, sneering mentally at Karin.

"With the way you reacted and talked when we're with Sasuke-kun, you seem incredibly jealous of me." Sakura kept her face blank as she continued to stare at the screen, carefully avoiding Karin's observing eyes.

"I'm actually happy for you two, not one inch of jealousy." Sakura did not smile; it would turn into a grimace and show her lie. Karin looked at her with a face that showed she didn't believe her. "OK, OK, I'm a tiny bit jealous, but that doesn't mean I don't want you two to be together." She admitted to make Karin happy. Karin smirked victoriously.

"Hey you know what- actually, I don't think it'd be good to tell you..." Karin looked at her with a sympathetic look before a feigning worried face.

"Hm?" Sakura questioned Karin's cut off sentence.

"I don't think its a good idea to tell you, so never mind." Karin intended to let the bait hang for a moment and get Sakura to ask what she was talking about, but Sakura ignored it.

"Hm," She replied, uninterested as she continued watching the program on TV. Karin thought Sakura would force her to tell it after a minute, but the quiet girl returned to putting all her attention focusing on the program.

After a long pause, Karin finally gave up on letting the bait hang and decided to tell Sakura.

"OK, I think it would be better to tell you..." The red haired student said nonchalantly.

"Sure thing." Sakura replied quietly.

"You see, your six friends were talking about you behind your back, so I listened..." Sakura looked at her, her eyes slightly narrowed in suspicion. "And then they said 'your plastic and you never open up to them' so they think you think you're better than them." Karin said, once again feigning a worried look.

"Well, that is a lie..." Karin smirked slightly, but was quick to remove it from her face to not be discovered. "I've always told them my secrets, like when I told them about my crush on Sasuke-kun and how my life was boring..." She replied, hurt that her only friends had talked about her behind her back.

**

* * *

**

At lunch time, Sakura got ignored by her friends and cousin. She was astonished and felt sad more than she had for a long time. She looked at her cousin, envying the obviously happy girl who sat beside her boyfriend. Although Sakura sat with the group, not a single person talked to her. She decided to talk to them instead.

"So... how's your day?" She asked with her fake smile. Ami tapped the table as she stood up, a frown etched into her face.

"Quit fooling us around Sakura!" She yelled angrily.

"Wh-what?" Sakura stuttered out.

"Yeah! Your so plastic! How could you talk about us behind our backs?!" Hidenka added as she also glared at the pink haired girl.

"Huh?" The girl stood up and took a step back in confusion. What were they talking about? "M-me? Plastic? What are y-you talk-?" Sakura was cut off as she heard a loud sob, and turned to see Karin crying.

"Karin-chan is crying! Who the hell made her cry?!" One of the member of Karin fan club shouted, and the entire cafeteria turned to the table where Sakura was stepping back fearfully.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm b-breaking up with y-you,.." Karin sobbed loudly.

"Huh? Why?!" He asked, embracing the red haired cheerleader.

"S-sakura still loves you and I don't want her to be upset or jealous..." She replied loud enough for the entire room to hear, and the whole room turned to see Sakura meekly steeping back up to the wall. Her emerald eyes widened in shock and fear.

"How could you?! You ruined their relationship! What kind of cousin are you?!" Kasshoku shouted bitterly at the accused.

Hundreds of glares focused on Sakura as she covered her mouth. She wanted to cry so badly, but wouldn't let that happen.

"No, you can't break up with me just because of the lame reason! I don't like Sakura and I never will, she's just a bitch!" He said sourly and Sakura's heart felt crushed.

"But-" Karin started, keeping up the charade.

"Sshh..." He hugged her close, and she returned it, turning her face into his chest so no one could see the smirk which covered her features..

"Sakura, its clear that Sasuke never likes you, so stop dreaming!" Tayuya spat out Sakura's name like it tasted bad.

The situation suddenly became clear as she had a sudden realization. Her friends were told she was talking about them behind her back when she would never do that. Sasuke rejected her in front of the entire school harshly.

One person made this happen;

Karin.

She was the one who told the six to make it seem like Sakura was a horrible bitch. She was the one who cried to and 'broke up' with Sasuke to make him hate her. She was the one who was faking upset, blaming it on her to make all the Karin fans hate her.

She was the one who was ruining her life.

She was the one who, in the last five minutes, made the pink haired girl have nothing.

"Stop being a fake, Karin." Sakura's calm voice sounded out into the silence.

"F-fake... I-I-..." Karin sobbed loudly, emphasizing her 'pain' into the cafeteria and the glares became more heated at Sakura's accusation.

"Is that the way you should treat your cousin, when she was about to give up her relationship with Sasuke just for you?" Taira asked, horrified at her former friend.

"Your such a horrible person! First, you say mean, untrue things about us when we're not around-" Sakura's eyes narrowed again. "-Second, you want Karin and Sasuke to break up!-" The pale jaw of the pink haired girl tensed. "-And third, you're saying that Karin is acting fake!" Hidenka exclaimed.

"How dare you! We don't want you as a friend anymore!" Matsuri sneered at Sakura who was completely tense; angry at the false 'crimes' she did not commit.

"S-sakura, how dare you do this t-to me..." Karin stuttered out again, still smirking unknown into Sasuke's chest.

"Come on, let's leave her alone!" Ami said as they all turned and left Sakura in the middle of the cafeteria. Her empty green eyes watered as someone threw some crumpled paper at her. Soon, everyone was throwing everything throwable at her and screaming how terrible she was.

The innocent girl fled from the room, tears finally overflowing and streaking down her face. Betrayal filled her as she realized something.

She'd fallen straight into her cousins trap.

_'I'm so weak, I'm such an idiot'_ She screamed at herself mentally. Thinking it would be empty, she ran to the roof.

She cried over her losses as she sat at the edge of the building, looking down over the city. How could Karin do this to her? How could her friends picked Karin... How could they believed she would say those things?!

A familiar red silk material entered her vision. As she blinked away the tears, she realized it was her lost handkerchief.

She followed the pale arm up to its owner to see a boy, a year or two older than herself. His mouth was formed into a grin as he didn't move his arm. His long, blond hair swayed in the slight wind, and his sea blue sparkled happily at her. Her eyes widened as she saw the black cloak with red clouds on it. She quickly took her handkerchief, wiping away the slowing tears.

"Why did you take it?" She asked meekly.

"I didn't, yeah. I saw you drop it while you were crying yesterday, yeah" He replied, remembering back to the day before. "Why do I always see you crying, yeah?"

"Its none of your business, and quit putting 'yeah' at the end of your sentence." Sakura's face formed the blank look once again as she commented on his speaking style.

"Aw, why, yeah? I love the yeah, Its so... yeah, and yeah..." His grin widened as he trailed off.

"Right. Well I have to go, thanks for bringing back the handkerchief." She said nonchalantly as she stood up turning and walking to the roof doors.

"Wait, yeah! My name's Deidara, you can put -kun at the end, yeah. What's yours, hm?"

"I'm not inclined to put '-kun- at the end of your name, seeing as who you are." He pouted at her refusal. "My name is Sakura." He smirked as he replied eagerly.

"OK then, Sakura-chan, yeah! See you."

**

* * *

**

As she walked down the hallway almost all of the student's were glaring at her, others were just plainly ignoring her. Some of them intended to yell rude things at her but not directly, and some were whispering loudly to each other, obviously retelling her acts of cruelty. On the outside, Sakura managed to keep her blank, unfazed facade, but on the inside her mind was in free-fall.

While in class, some of her classmates glared at her, especially Kasshoku, Taira, and Tayuya. Karin seemed happy, and she was laughing with their classmates. Green eyes saddened, as she realized she was sitting at her place, alone. No one wanted to talk to her or be anyway near her. Most of the class were completely ignoring the fact she was in class.

She sighed deeply as she planned to get the bus home, hoping to avoid her evil cousin.

Once home, Sakura once again excused herself to the privacy of her own room gloomily. When Karin arrived, she seemed very happy, smiling to everybody.

Once in the safety of her room, Sakura let the endless tears flow from her eyes as she curled up on her bed. Her life felt meaningless now no one likes her.

Everyone hates her.

Everyone thinks she's a bad person.

Everyone was fooled.

Everyone has fallen into Karin's well set trap.

Everyone _is_ so... idiotic.

For the pain she was feeling, Karin might as well have ripped out Sakura's heart and ripped up the pieces.

The pink haired girl hates her.

She hates that red haired cousin of hers.

She hates Karin.

Karin gets anything she wants, but what could she possibly want now? She has everything and Sakura? Sakura has nothing.

Finally, the shaking, angry girl finally stopped crying and wiped her red, blood shot eyes. She stood up angrily, punching the wall feeling utterly weak and pathetic.

Someone knocked on the closed, black door of Sakura's bed room, and was told by a quiet, shaking voice to 'come in'.

Karin entered without hesitation, smirking when she saw the blood dripping of Sakura's fist where she had punched the wall.

"What?" The snappy voice of the pink haired girl was still quiet as she glared at the red head in her doorway.

"Oh, nothing..." Karin replied with another victorious smirk on her face.

"You know, you're a really good actress." Sakura said as she returned her face to it's normal blankness.

"You think? Thanks." Karin sarcastically smiled at the seated pink haired girl.

"What is it you want, Karin?" Sakura's small voice was dejected and resigned.

"Well, now that I have your friends, I have your first love and I have your parents trust, I think I'm in heaven." She smirked again, letting it sit there. "Especially since I know you're in hell."

"Hell is pretty interesting, want me to get you here?" Sakura replied sarcastically at her. Karin scowled and saw Sakura bleeding hand again, finally commenting on it.

"Heh! your such a loser." She stated before she walked out.

Sakura's blank face turned completely exhausted as she decided to ignore her ignorant, devil spawn of a cousin.

**

* * *

**

At School the next day, Sakura received glares from most people, including some teachers, all of which she ignored and continued with whatever. She was very quiet, because no one dared to talk to her.

That was until someone did.

"Sakura-chan, why you're not with your friends?" Her classmate asked. He has a bright blond hair and sky blue eyes which gleamed with curiosity, his face has whiskers permanently penned on and he grinned from ear to ear. It seemed as though the whole class had turned, just to stare at the boy who talked to Sakura.

"Naruto-san, stop talking to me, they might hate you and you will receive lots of glares from everyone, even your friends." Sakura said quietly as she turned back to her work. Naruto's face saddened as he turned to glare at his classmates.

"Is that what they're doing to you? Because, actually, when I was a child, I experienced that everyday for years." He said then he grinned "Don't worry Sakura-chan I will protect you! Dattebayo!" Sakura looked at him, worried for the boy.

"Naruto-kun!!" Karin called to him, Naruto looked up to see her gesture for him to speak with her. "Come here..." She called and the blond made his way around the desks to them.

Sakura sighed again and stood up. She walked out as the bell rang which signaled the beginning of lunch time. She speedily bought food at the cafeteria and tried to find a better place to eat, where no one would glare at her as she ate.

She decided to go at the roof top again, hoping Deidara would not be there again. She opened the door and smiled happily as she saw the empty space. She sat on the floor and placed her food next to her carefully.

She put the food slowly in her mouth using chopsticks, as tears fell from her eyes. She felt so alone with everyone ignoring her... and poor Naruto-san.

"So yummy..." She commented to herself, still crying silently. She thought through her day as more tears erupted from her eyes.

"You're really weird, yeah. Y'know, crying and eating at the same time, yeah." She looked up to see Deidara standing over her. He always sees her crying... "Why are you eating alone, yeah?" He asked obliviously to the hatred other students showed towards the pink haired girl.

"Its none of your business." She stated nonchalantly as she continued to eat.

"Deidara, who are you talking to?" Another male asked the blond as he walked around Deidara to see Sakura. He was also an Akatsuki, which was obvious as he wore the same odd cloak. His hair was slightly darker than blood red and looked as though he had just gotten out of bed. His expression radiated boredom; something which seemed as though it was probably always there. He looked at her, and her head panicked slightly. He looked back at the blond male. "Who is she?" He asked, not caring to ask her himself.

"Erm... she's Sakura-chan, yeah. I met her here yesterday, hm."

"Did you make her cry?" Deidara looked offended as he replied angrily.

"Ah! No, no yeah... I actually always see her crying, yeah. There was that other time too..."

"Hn." Was the scarlet haired boys intelligent reply as he sat in front of her, grabbing her chopsticks and silently ate her food as she watched in horror.

"That... was mine..." Her hopeless expression made him look unimpressed down at her as he sat back. "Buy your own food!" She glared at him. The guy ate all her food! "My food... oh, my precious food... I don't want to go back at that place..." She whined as she clutched her stomach in hunger.

"Sasori, yeah! You made her cry!"

"Pfft, cry baby!" He insulted her lightly as she clutched her stomach.

"What did you say?" She glared at him half-heartedly as she clutched her aching stomach. "If I could go back at the cafeteria, I would, and I would buy more food, but..." She trailed off, opting for groaning in pain of an empty stomach. She hadn't eaten anything for tea or breakfast, the last time she ate tea was yesterday lunch...

"...And?"

"And? And?! You ate my lunch, and I'm hungry! I didn't ate any breakfast or dinner last night... and now I'm so hungry, and you ate my food! Your so mean! I can't even return to the cafeteria to buy more food..." She complained fastly and obviously pissed off..

"Its not my fault that you didn't ate breakfast, but Deidara can buy you some food if it's that important." Sasori answered, still seeming totally bored with the situation.

"Me, yeah?" She looked at him warily and glared at the laid back red head. "Fine then, but I don't have money, yeah."

"Oh, I do! Here, buy some food for the two of us, _just the two of us_." She gave the money to the patient blond, who was still stood up then glared again at Sasori.

"And you said I was the mean one." The red haired Akatsuki pouted lightly.

Deidara walked out with the money happily. Sasori and Sakura were left alone, both glared at each other. Sakura started to glare at his red hair after not long.

"You know I really want to cut your hair..." She continued to look at the silky red locks, getting out a pair of scissors from her bag. Sasori touched his hair protectively, warily looking at the cutting tool in her hand.

"Don't you ever touch my hair!" His bored look got replaced by a panicky glance.

"I really, really hate red hair, I want to dye it!" She said narrowing her hair as she crept closer with the scissors.

"Your insane!" He said, scared stepping back, as she continued to lean closer.

"It reminds me of someone, I really hate." She muttered as she stepped forward and he stepped back again.

"Who is the unlucky one, you hate?" He asked, smirking. Sakura's face went from concentrated to completely blank, hiding everything she thought as her mind focused on her lovely cousin. Sarcasm, cough cough.

"Its none of your business." She said, turning around to go and sit back in her original place, at least five metres away from the relieved red head.

"Is it a girl, or a boy?" He asked in his curious tone.

"I said, none of your business." She continued to not look him in the eye, and instead peer out across the city.

"Fine, if you said so... but I really wanna know." He walked closer to her this time, trying to look her in the eye. Her green eyes skillfully evaded his brown ones and as he leaned closer, she leaned back. He leaned even closer to her, until her back was at the edge and she could feel his breath on her face. She looked down, and saw the six story height, which made her slightly queasy. She looked at his nose, continuing to not look into the eyes as he leaned back slightly. "Is it a girl... or a boy?" He asked again but she kept up not answering him, instead gazed back out across the city nonchalantly.

"...The red head I know is a girl." She finally answered after a moment of silence.

"Well then, Konan can take care of her." He smirked as he once again leaned away from the shocked girl.

"Ko- whah- ...take care?" She stuttered out. He nodded patronizingly.

"Do you have any friends?" He asked, stroking his fingertips down the lengths of her face, making her fight down a blush- just about managing too.

"She doesn't have any friends anymore, yeah. Right Sakura-chan, yeah?" Sasori and Sakura looked at the doors too see Deidara holding two piles of food. "I figured it out as I heard in the cafeteria someone talking about you, yeah" He said quietly, his grin gone for once. "Is that why you don't want to go back at the cafeteria? yeah" He asked, finally looking up to her face, Sasori seconding the action. She looked down in upset agreement.

"Stop prying into my life." She said as she walked out, the two stared at her.

**

* * *

**

"Naruto-kun, please stay away from Sakura." Karin told, making Naruto's grin fade.

"Why?" He asked in his serious, not quite understanding tone.

Karin, Kasshoku, Taira, and Tayuya explained what happened to her yesterday. Karin started to cry again as Naruto looked blankly at them.

"I don't think Sakura-chan said all those things about all of you, she wouldn't say that." He replied, frowning angrily.

"Don't you believe us?" Karin asked faking innocence.

"No, I don't. I know Sakura-chan is a good person, and I promised that I will protect her!" He exclaimed, his frown still thoroughly in place.

"Are you fool? Everyone hates Karin's stupid little cousin, and if you keep hanging out with her, everyone will hate you too!" Tayuya said, glaring at Naruto. The blond glared back at her.

"Weren't all of you her friends? If you were, surely by now you should be helping her get over these lies. And you, Karin, you're her cousin! You must understand her. To begin with, are you sure she said those things about you, because I think someone lied about her saying those things so that all of you will hate her." He glared at Karin, Karin glared back at him. All of them didn't spoke as the normally bouncy blond storms out.

"Do you think he's right?" Kasshoku asked warily, as Tayuya looked unsure at Karin.

"Are you saying that I'm lying?" Karin asked, pretending to be insulted.

"Of course not, but Sakura..." Kasshoku looked down ...Sakura wouldn't say those things about them at all.

"Sakura was the liar, she's the bitch who wanted to get Sasuke-kun from me, and she's the slag who said mean things behind your back about you!" Karin said as she clenched her fist, hoping her scheme hadn't fallen apart.

"You know what your right, I shouldn't feel pity on her; she's not nice any more." Tayuya said, her position in the war between Karin and Sakura securely pin pointed. Kasshoku and Taira nod along with her, and Karin smirked in victory at winning the round.

**

* * *

**

Unlike yesterday, Karin smiled at Sakura in the car and received nothing in return, not even a glance in her direction. Even so, she doesn't feel when her red headed cousin sticks a sticky note on her back saying,

"I'm a loser who has no friends and got rejected by my first love"

As she was walking at the hallway, everyone laughed and giggled at her, and the pink haired student doesn't realized why. Karin and her ex-friends were laughing very loudly from their corner in the hallway.

"Hey, girly!" A masculine voice sounded as he walked at her side. She tossed him a bored glare, thinking that he was exactly like the other students who despise her. He grinned at her, and she observed that he has two red triangles painted on his face, and his slightly longer, fang like teeth and and brown eyes look similar to that of a dogs. His hair was shaggy and dark brown in colour and he wears a uniform. He picked the paper of her back. "Is this true?" He asked as he showed to her the paper, she read it and crumpled it. She walked on, throwing it at the garbage as she passed. The dog like boy continued to walk by her as she walked to her homeroom.

"What do you want?" She asked nonchalantly, turning to face him as she suspects he was making fun of her in some shape or form.

"Oh, nothing, I just can't believe that someone dumped such a beautiful girl" He said seriously, and she glared sarcastically at him. After a few seconds of glaring at him, she turned and walked into her home room, and Naruto sees her instantly. The male follows her in as Naruto bounces over to her happily- until he sees the tag along.

"What?" She asked as she turned to face him when she has placed her bag on her newly graffiti-ed desk, now saying comments such as 'bitch' and 'boyfriend stealer'.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out, glaring at the triangle faced boy as he bounds up to her.

She raises both eyebrows in surprise. He's still talking to her? She thought he would ignore her like the others since Karin talked to him -so blatantly about her.

"What are you doing here, Kiba?" Naruto's eyes narrow in suspicion as he looked at the dog boy.

"Naruto" He said, turning to look pointedly at Sakura, then pointing at her as he turns back to Naruto. "Is she your classmate?" He asked. Naruto glared at him more ferociously than before.

"Are you just like everyone else?" The blond boy asked cautiously angry. Sakura was astonished at his behavior.

"Huh? Just like who?" Kiba asked, once again oblivious.

"If you're just like everyone else who tease, glare and hate Sakura-chan, I swear you will live in hospital for a month" He glared to emphasize his threat. Sakura was more astounded and confused because Naruto already knows the story but he didn't hate her nor ignore her.

"Ah... so that's why, they were just laughing at you?" Kiba asked rhetorically at Sakura "I'm not one of them" He said this time to Naruto, when he didn't cease the suspicious glaring he added- "Stop glaring at me! Sakura-chan, who is the bastard who dumped you?" He took her hands in his as he very seriously asked her the question.

"Hey stop touching Sakura-chan's hands!" Naruto said, back to playful as he tugged Kiba away from the blank faced girl.

"Why would I do that? Is she yours?" Kiba asked, angry that his _moment _with the nonchalant girl was interrupted.

"Excuse me!" The red haired cheerleader said as she bumped her shoulder into Sakura's on purpose. Kasshoku, Taira and Tayuya glared at the cherry blossom haired girl, as she glared at Karin.

"Who are they?" Kiba asked in a quiet tone. Sakura sat down at her desk and ignored him. "Sakura-chan!"

"OK, class is going to start!" The teacher said as she entered the room. Kiba, who was stood in front of Sakura's desk turned frantically to see the teacher look confused at him.

"Uhm... good morning, Ma'am... Bye." He ran out the classroom, obviously trying to get to his homeroom on time. With out another delay, the class started.

**

* * *

**

At lunch time, Sakura once again speedily bought her food, and put it in plastic bag -since she was about to eat at another place. While walking out the cafeteria, Karin -who was sitting at the place where they always ate- stood up. Sakura was walking beside her, ignoring the red haired cousin of hers when Karin stepped in front of her, and made the cherry blossom stop walking. Sakura slowly looked up at the red head blankly. Karin was pissed because Sakura didn't show any annoyance at being interrupted on the way to the door, so she pushed her back. Kasshoku, Ami, Tayuya, Taira, Hidenka, Sasuke, and Matsuri stood up, and all of the students in the cafeteria looked in the direction they were crowded in.

"How dare you show your face here!" Karin yelled angrily at her cousin. Sakura stood up and brushed of the dust on her uniform. Silently, she picked her food and was about to walk out but Karin pushed her once again.

"Stop ignoring me!" The red haired cheerleader yelled again. The pink haired girl raised one eyebrow at her, questioning the motives of the delay. She's hungry, and that's the only thing on her mind at the moment, just eating. Not stupid, bitchy, red-haired cousins who don't know when to stop. She felt someone was standing behind her, so she peered up to see a guy with long brown, silky hair and pearl colored eyes standing, looking down at her.

"Waah... It's Neji-kun! ...hi Neji-kun..." Hidenka squealed happily slipping into fan-girl mode. The guy looked at her and looked back at Karin, Hidenka was blushing. The guy looked at Sakura and offered her a hand to help her up, which she accepted blankly.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, and Sakura nodded at him. He was not smiling, and a nice majority of the girls were sporting glowing blushes while looking at the feminine guy. Hidenka's jaw dropped in disbelief and horror when he talked to Sakura. He was one of the most popular guys in school, as he's smart, but he rarely talks to strangers and he doesn't even talk to some girls. His name was Hyuuga Neji.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Chapter 2 done. What do you think? Is it good? Comments? Suggestions? Questions? Or is there any guys I have missed that you want me to add in this story? Please tell it by review. But no flames, please.**

**I still don't have idea of Kasshoku, Taira, and Hidenka's physical appearances. So sorry if I didn't explain it. If you have any idea, from what will they look like, please PM me, thanks.**

**Here's their age.**

**Sakura - 16****  
Karin - 16****  
Ami - 18****  
Hidenka - 17  
Matsuri - 16  
Kasshoku - 16  
Taira - 16  
Tayuya - 16  
Naruto - 16  
Kiba - 16  
Neji - 17  
Deidara - 17  
Sasori - 18**

**Hehe, yeah, Sasori is lot more younger than his original age, but that makes the story better, and so are the other characters in the future chapters.**

**Thanks for the reviews -mwuahugs-**

**Please Review, it makes me update faster.**

**Hope you like it.**

**This story has been corrected by **_**LixxyChan**_**, but if you see any corrections, please run it by me so I can change it to the right thing :D**

**

* * *

**

-Extra Story- (Don't read it if you like, its not a part of the story)

Characters:

Me: Sakura

My friend/classmate: Sasori

Another friend/classmate: Villager

Sasori: Hey! I'm Sasori, I'm strong and Akatsuki!

Villager: Dude, finish your work first.

Sakura: Ha! you're already dead.

Sasori: Oh yeah... and who are you?

Sakura: I'm Sakura!

Sasori: Pff! your weak.

Villager: Yeah your weak.

Sakura: I'm not weak, I killed you.

Villager: Yeah she's right.

Sasori: You can't kill me without the help of Granny Chiiyo.

Villager: Yeah he's right.

Sakura: But Granny Chiiyo could be dead easily if I didn't make the antidote.

Villager: Yeah she's right.

Sakura and Sasori: -glared at the villager- Who are you side to?!

Villager: -afraid- both of you.

Sasori: Who are you anyway?

Villager: I'm just a simple villager of Konoha.

Sakura and Sasori: -looked at him blankly-

Teacher: Ok, pass the paper.

Sasori: What?! wait Ma'am I'm not done yet! -started to write-

Teacher: Finish or not finish pass the paper.

Sasori: Wait. Hey Sakura, are you done?

Sakura: Yup.

Sasori: How come, I'm talking to you all the time.

Sakura: I'm writing while talking, -laughs-

Score at the activity:

Sasori - 5/25

Sakura - 20/25

(Haha, yeah, that happened, I miss my friend, he thinks he's Sasori haha, I miss him so much, he's my high school classmate, and we're both college now, we take the different school, and its very far from my school, hehe, and that villager, yeah I missed him too, he's my master in playing cards, we always win, haha, he's favorite character was Kakashi, well that's all, poor poor Sasori, haha)

-Ja ne-


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello : )**

**DISCLAIMER: I never own Naruto because third of all, I'm a girl and Kishimoto-sama is a guy.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Inner'**

(Authors note)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

She walked straight, holding a plastic bag that contained foods. Passing by the pearl eyed student, he looked at her for a few seconds but then looked away to buy his own food.

She walked patiently and normally as she passed by and ignored the group that once upon a time, became her friends. She felt the glares that they were giving to her, she could hear whispers that she knew who was that about, she even received loud and annoying laughs as if she was there for entertainment, and she felt her first love's cold stare. Pretending that she cared less, she continued to walk.

She was slightly shocked when her red haired cousin stood up in front of her and looked at her cousin's eyes seriously, but her stomach protested in hungriness. She stepped right but Karin blocked her. She looked at her blankly, she was very hungry and she doesn't have time for the red haired cheerer.

Karin was really pissed as her pink headed cousin was showing no emotions to her, like she didn't mind her anymore. She doesn't even look mad or angry. She pushed her pink haired cousin; Sakura looked up at her with a small frown. She smirked.

The others including the onyx haired basketball player stood up in surprise, they never thought that Karin would do that and Sakura was not fighting back. The crowds shifted their attention to the two.

"How dare you show your face here?" The popular red haired student exclaimed. Sakura blinked twice, wondering why her cousin was still bugging her.

**'It was the Cafeteria duh.'**Her inner self said. She stood up and shook off the dirt on her skirt.

After buying his food he took a glance at the pink haired girl. He saw someone pushed her and yelled at her. He stepped forward but stopped as he saw her stood up. She picked her food and about to walk but then again the red haired girl pushed her. He frowned slightly then he decided to walk to them.

"Stop ignoring me!" The scarlet eyed student yelled. Sakura looked at her blankly and then raised an eyebrow, still wondering why her cousin was bothering her and wasting her time, she actually had her friends, Sasuke, and everything else. What would she want more from her? Her stomach growled, she was very hungry as she didn't eat breakfast and dinner, she wanted to eat. Karin growled in her mind, she hated it when her cousin was acting like she didn't care.

Sakura felt someone at her back, Karin looked straight. She looked behind, still sitting at the floor. Who is he? He had an eye that the same as pearl and a very long brown hair.

"Waa, it's Neji-kun. Hi, Neji-kun!" Hidenka squealed with hearts in her eyes. The guy looked at her. She blushed. He looked back at Karin.

Karin smiled at him, thinking he was just like the other students who wanted to help her, thinking maybe he liked her either, thinking that he's also hot just like her boyfriend. Of course she was right, he's hot. However, she's wrong at her first and second thought.

He looked at the jade eyed student and helped her stood up making Hidenka to be paralyzed for a moment. The pink haired lady looked at him with tints of pink on her cheeks. He was helping her. He was holding her hand. "Are you alright?" He asked. Sakura nodded slowly and shyly. Hidenka's jaw dropped. Karin scowled, did he just helped her? He's one of the most popular guys in their school. He's smart but he rarely talked to strangers and he didn't even have a girlfriend since birth. He then picked her food and gave it to her.

"Thanks." She said and was about to walk out but Karin pulled her short rose hair and forced her to face her. Sakura bit her lower lip to control herself, she wanted to fight back but she didn't want her parents to get more disappointed at her. Her eyes widened as the long haired guy touched the hand of Karin who was grabbing her hair.

"Let go of her." said him. Karin's scarlet orbs widened.

"And who are you to her?" She asked, quite annoyed.

"Let go of her." He repeated seriously, glaring at the red head. Karin then freed Sakura's hair. Sasuke walked in front of the guy.

"Hey, don't glare at my girlfriend." exclaimed him. Neji looked at Sakura who was combing her hair with her own hands. She looked at him.

"Thanks again." She said with a sweet smile and was about to go out again but this time, it was him who grabbed her hand. She looked at him astonished.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji." He said, locking his pearl eyes with emerald one. She smiled at him.

"Ok." That's all she said and walked out, finally. He looked back at Karin.

"Never hurt her again." He said with a cold tone.

"And who are you to us to follow your commands?" Karin asked. "I will do whatever I want" She said with a frown. "Let's go girls" She said to the group as she grabbed her shoulder bag. The others followed her and Hidenka was left behind.

"Hi, my name's Hidenka. We have the same age. I'm single and available. Nice to meet you" She said. Neji looked at her blankly, was she on drugs?

"Hidenka!" Karin growled.

"Oops. Sorry, bye!" She said and hurried out. "Wait for me." She ran.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Yeah" The long blond hair Akatsuki called; he was with the scarlet headed guy. Sakura sighed deeply, was there any place that she could rest in peace?

"Is that food for us?" The crimson haired Akatsuki asked while pointing the plastic bag.

"No!" She replied, hugging the bag with full of foods.

"What happened to your hair? Yeah" Deidara asked. Sakura touched her pink hair.

"It's nothing." She replied and then started to eat along with Deidara.

"I'm hungry too, you know." Sasori pouted.

"I thought the Akatsuki's are rich?" She said. Sasori sat besides her, stretching his arms and rested on her shoulder. Sakura shivered and blushed. Deidara glared at him.

"We are." He whispered to her neck that froze her and gave her goose bumps. She could feel his hot breath and so she blushed.

"Hey Sasori, get off Sakura-chan! Yeah" Deidara exclaimed, pulling the other Akatsuki from Sakura. "Sakura-chan, are you alright?" He asked worriedly. Sakura nodded a bit and started to eat her food.

Sasori winced as he rubbed his butt. "Why are you always here, anyway?" He asked. Sakura looked at him with a slight blush, chopsticks on her mouth. "Is it because you wanted to see me?" Sakura choked.

"Of course, _not_!" She growled. "Its, just,.." Her eyes saddened. "There's no other place where I can eat without someone glaring, looking, or staring at me." She said as she put another food in her mouth. Deidara made an 'oh' mouth while Sasori snatched Sakura's food. "Hey!"

"They're here." Sasori said as he looked at the door.

"Who?" Sakura asked, snatching her chopstick from Sasori's hand.

"Good afternoon, Itachi. Yeah" Deidara greeted happily. "And Kisame" He greeted sadly. Sakura looked at them.

"Yo." The very tall man greeted with a huge grin. The dark haired man didn't say anything and Sasori 'hn-ed'. The shark tooth man stared at Sakura and she stared back. They're wearing the same cloak that Sasori and Deidara wore, that meant they were Akatsuki. "I saw you a while ago at the canteen," He said pointing her. She glared at him.

"Here's your food." The man that has long raven hair said to the crimson haired guy. She looked at him and felt that he looked familiar to her.

"Aha! You're that poor girl who was pushed by the red haired cheerer." The small eyed man exclaimed. All of them looked at him. Sakura's head panicked.

"Red haired cheerer?" Sasori asked. Sakura's head panicked more. She didn't want them to know what happened.

"Yeah, and she pulled her hair." He replied.

"Ah, so that's why Sakura-chan's hair is very messy, yeah." Deidara said with a quite serious tone.

"What's her name?" Sasori asked.

The huge guy was about to open his mouth but Sakura spoke. "You don't have to know." She said.

"Her name is Karin, the popular transferee student." The man that has eyes that were black as midnight and raven hair replied, Sakura glared at him.

"Do you want me to get rid of her?" The crimson haired guy asked Sakura. She stood up.

"I have to go, my class is about to start." She said, grabbing her bag. "Bye." said her, not even looking at them. She then ran through the door of the rooftop. All of them stared at her.

"What's her name?" The tall guy asked.

"You don't have to know, yeah!" Deidara replied.

"And why?"

"Because you are scaring her with your scary face. Yeah"

"My face is not scary and I can see through her eyes that she likes me."

"No! She looked at you with disgust! Yeah"

* * *

Sakura walked at the hallway as fast as she could. Like the other days, all of them were glaring at her. Sasori's voice kept repeating in her mind _'Do you want me to get rid of her?'._He's insane. What was that mean? Was he going to kill her? Torture her? Make her suffer?

**'Hell yeah! That's a great idea!'**

_'Nooooooo! She's my cousin,..'_

**'I would've said yes.'**

Even though she ruined her life, even though she stole her first love, even though she stole her friends, she didn't want something bad to happen on the red head, she's still her cousin and even though for once, they became friends.

She didn't want to get involve with a dangerous gang, she knew they couldn't kill because it's a sin, but Matsuri said they're trouble freak and everyone was afraid of them. But why _are_ they treating her nicely?

"Sakura-chan!" Someone called. Running to her was Kiba. "Hi Sakura-chan, did you eat lunch?" He asked. She blinked many times. Why there were lots of weird guys in her school? First her annoying blonde classmate, second those four Akatsuki's, third that long haired Neji, and then now Kiba. She sighed; she's very tired she wanted to rest.

"Sakura-chan!" Another one called cheerfully. She could not see anything and her sight was getting darker but hearing the voice she knew its Naruto. She's very dizzy and her body was turning numb. "Neh? Sakura-chan, are you alright?" He asked.

She fainted.

Kiba and Naruto panicked. They didn't know what to do first, but then Kiba punched Naruto's head and said that they had to bring her to the infirmary.

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly, she was lying at the bed, and she stared at the ceiling and putted her arm at her forehead. Where was she?

"You're awake." Someone said with a deep, velvet voice. She sat and stared at the man that was seating in front of her. His arms were crossed, he's wearing a mask, his hair was silver and slightly messy, and his eyes looked bored but staring at her. She looked around. "You're at my clinic, you fainted, Naruto and Kiba brought you here, and they're both waiting outside."

"W-wait, you mean, I fainted?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and you were lying here for almost three hours." Sakura's eye widened.

"Oh no, how about my class, did they know I'm here?"

"Don't worry I gave a letter." He replied, Sakura sighed in relief. "I advise that you eat every morning and sleep early." said him. Sakura stood up. "And rest, don't force yourself."

"Thank you Dr. Hatake." She said and then smiled.

He grabbed one of his books.

"Kakashi is fine, for you." He said as he started reading. Sakura blushed slightly, admitting that she thought that behind those mask was a very handsome face.

"I can't believe that our Doctor as reading a porn." She said blankly and then walked out. Kakashi smirked behind his mask and stared at the paper that had information about Sakura.

As she walked outside the clinic she saw Naruto and Kiba, backs were leaning against the wall, and as they heard the door opened and then closed they raised their head and looked at the pink headed girl at the door.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto hugged her. She blushed deeply red. Kiba pulled away Naruto and hugged her, she blushed more. Naruto pulled Kiba. "Sakura-chan, Kakashi-san said that you're not eating and you're lack of sleep, are you hungry? Want some ramen?" He asked. Kiba punched Naruto's head. "Ouch! That's twice already!" He yelled.

"Sakura-chan, want me to bring you home? Kakashi-san said you need some rest." Kiba said, holding up both of her hands. Sakura blinked. She could not believe it, was it true? Or she was just dreaming. For the first time in her whole life except for their servants, someone was worried about her.

Releasing Kiba's hands, she touched Naruto's left cheek. He could feel her soft and warm palm. He blushed. She leaned her face closer, his blush got deeper and her lips touched Naruto's right cheek that made his blood to flow up to his head, resulting of red face.

Kiba felt some envy or maybe jealousy, but his eyes slightly widened as she did the same thing to him, she kissed him, he then blushed as he touched his cheek from where Sakura kissed him.

"Thank you." She said with a sweet -and real- smile. Naruto and Kiba rubbed their head sheepishly and grinned while their faces have shades of pink.

"It's nothing,.." Kiba said still blushing.

"I have my own driver so you two don't have to take me home." She said. "Thank you for your concerned." She smiled again. Naruto grinned.

Naruto and Kiba then decided to accompany Sakura to the parking lot.

Sakura was blushing while walking at the hallway as she was being escorted by two guys. Most of the student's were staring at them with their mouth remained open. Even though Naruto was slightly dumb, he was pretty popular at school since he's a basketball player and he also had some admirers. Kiba was one of the hottest guys in their year, even though he's a short-tempered guy, many girls adored him and he's a soccer player. All of them were looking at them, staring at them, but not in madness, but because of shock and jealousy.

A guy that Sakura met at the canteen saw them. Sakura tried to ignore him but the blond guy saw him.

"Oi, Neji!" He called. Neji smirked as he saw the pink haired student. He walked to them; they were almost near at the parking lot of the school.

"Hi Neji." Kiba greeted.

Sakura was confused, they know each other?

"Neji this is Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan this is Neji." Naruto introduced.

"I met her a while ago." The chocolate haired guy said. Naruto made an 'oh' mouth. "I actually introduced myself," He smirked. "But she didn't." His pearl eyes met her emeralds.

"Really? Ok then who wants some ramen?" Naruto yelled. Sakura sweat dropped. Neji looked at him blankly. Kiba punched him, again. "What? Don't you like to celebrate that now Sakura-chan is our friend?"

"Sakura-chan has to rest." Kiba said. Neji looked at him.

"Why?" The long haired guy asked.

"She's lack of sleep and she need to eat three times a day." Naruto said. "That's why she has to taste the Ramen, and get addicted to it, so that she won't be hungry anymore, and realize that without Ramen there's no world." Sakura sweat dropped. Kiba and Neji looked at him blankly.

"She fainted." Kiba said. "That is why she need to rest." Neji nodded, understanding what they mean.

The four walked until they arrived near Sakura's car, her driver opened the door, and there was her cousin, she was looking herself at the mirror, she looked at Sakura, her eyes widened as she saw her cousin with three guys.

"Ok bye, thanks again." She said.

As Sakura sat, Karin looked at her.

"I can't believe you're a whore, what are you doing with them?" Karin asked. The driver frowned at Karin. Only Kiba, Neji, Naruto, Kakashi and some teachers knows that Sakura fainted. Sakura giggled while reading some manga. "Hey!"

"Huh? What did you say again?" Sakura asked. Karin's temper was almost at its end. The driver chuckled.

* * *

Like everyday Karin smiled at Sakura as she walked in the car, she was eating a piece of bread- at least she ate.

"So Sakura, why are you with those three guys?" Karin asked with a sweet smile. "Can you introduce me to them?" She smirked.

"Oh, are you going to take them away from me, like you did before?" Sakura asked. Karin smiled but with a slight frown that the pink haired lady never failed to notice. Sakura smirked. "Don't worry I will introduce you to them, but I guess you knew Naruto, he's our classmate." said her. Karin remembered what he said to them which made her frown the whole time they were in the car.

As they arrived at the school, Neji, Naruto and Kiba stood near at Sakura's classroom. Sakura walked alone at the hallway while Karin was with her group. The scarlet headed girl smirked as she saw the three guys but even though her pink headed cousin noticed her smirk, she was still smiling. Naruto saw Sakura.

"Good Morning Sakura-chan!" The blue eyed student yelled as bouncy as he was always. Karin walked to them and the other six girls followed her.

"Good Morning." Sakura greeted, giving them her _real_ priceless smile.

"Good Morning." Kiba grinned.

"Hn." Neji said. Hidenka saw Neji.

"Good Morning Neji-kun!" Hidenka squealed with hearts in her eyes.

"Hey, my cousin here wants me to introduce her to the three of you." Sakura said. "Her name is Karin, she's my cousin but she's not my friend." Sakura said with a smile.

"Hi." Karin said sweetly. Neji and Naruto glared at her, they hated her since both of them knew how she hurt Sakura. Kiba on the other hand, grinned.

"Hi, Karin" He greeted back, Karin smirked while Sakura remained smiling. "Naruto and Neji told me everything about you," He said with a grin, Sakura looked at Kiba with an astonished expression, she didn't know that and even Karin was also astonished. "With all you did to Sakura-chan, I have to say that I hate you." He said with a grin. Karin frowned. Sakura was shocked, did he just said he hates Karin? No one hated Karin, all of them loved Karin, all of them liked Karin, and all of them adored Karin.

Naruto saw Sasuke. "Oi teme, what are you doing here?" Naruto yelled as he saw Sasuke walking. Sakura looked at him, her heart started to beat faster as she saw him, those eyes, those black orbs, those- those eyes were almost the same with someone.

"Morning babe" Sasuke kissed Karin's cheek, she smirked; she knew how jealous her emerald eyed cousin was. He glared at Sakura that made her to look down. He then saw Naruto. "Dobe" He said to him.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Kiba asked.

"Sasuke-kun you know them?" Karin asked.

"Naruto is part of the basketball team, and I knew them since junior high." He replied. Neji crossed his arms.

"Wh- Teme, is Karin, your,.."

"She's my girlfriend." Sasuke replied proudly, putting his arm around her shoulders. Karin smirked as Sakura bit her lower lip. Naruto and Kiba looked at him blankly. Neji raised one eyebrow and then Naruto laughed loudly. "Why are you laughing?" asked him.

"Well,.. uhm,... haha,... uhm,... haha,... nothing,.. haha" He laughed.

"Stupid" Neji said. They all looked at him. He thought how stupid Sasuke was, having a girlfriend like that, picking a bitch that hurt _his_ Sakura. "I have to go, bye Sakura." He said and then walked away.

"Bye Neji-kun!" Hidenka said with her girly mode then glared at Sakura. "Ok, Sakura, why are you with him?" She asked or more growled but Sakura ignored her.

"Me too, I have to go. Bye Sakura-chan, Naruto, Sasuke." Kiba said, and then he walked out too. Naruto grinned at him, Sasuke 'hn-ed'.

"Sakura-chan lets go inside." Naruto said. Sakura nodded slightly then smiled sweetly at Sasuke who was a bit surprised. She smiled at him. That was just very wrong. "Sakura-chan, want to eat lunch with me?" Naruto asked.

"At the cafeteria?" She asked.

"No, it's more fun eating outside the cafeteria." Naruto grinned. "I love eating under Sakura trees." He said. She smiled.

"Ok" said her. Naruto jumped in joy. "It's not a date" She added. Naruto pouted and grumbled something, but then rubbed his head and just grinned.

* * *

At Lunch time.

"Where is Sakura-chan yeah? She's taking too long." Deidara said while walking back and forth and Kisame kept watching him.

"Stop walking please, I'm getting dizzy!" Kisame growled. Sasori stood up.

"I have to go." The crimson haired student said. The raven haired Akatsuki looked at him.

"Where are you going? Yeah" The blond asked.

"I'm going to find my doll." He replied as he walked out. Doll?

Kakashi glanced on his window glass, he saw the pink haired student along with the loud Naruto. He stared at them with his seemingly bored eyes.

"Jealous?" Someone asked. He looked back and closed the curtain immediately. "I can see through your eyes that you're jealous of something or,.. someone" She said frankly. He smiled behind his mask and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Good Afternoon Ma'am Tsunade." He greeted. "What do you need?" He asked politely.

"Medicine for headache." The blond woman replied.

"Heaving a hard time being principal?" He asked while taking the medicine.

"There's a lot of annoying student here in school" replied her while rubbing her temple. Kakashi chuckled.

Sakura and Naruto sat down near the tree.

Kiba saw them.

"Naruto! Sakura-chan!" He yelled coming to them. The two looked at him. Naruto grinned and Sakura smiled. "What are you doing with Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"We're dating." Naruto said, Sakura punched his head. "Ow"

"We're not dating, he just asked me to have lunch with him." She smiled.

"It's the same as dating." Naruto pouted.

Kiba ate with them and he and the yellow haired guy didn't stop fighting. She had a fun time but she was confused if she could trust them, what if they would do the same thing like her _ex-friends_ did to her? They could hurt her feelings, they could be her enemies too, and there will be possibilities that they will leave her.

Alone.

Again.

* * *

A guy was introduced to Sakura's class. Their teacher said he was a new student and he's from Suna, he had a crimson hair, jade orbs, and a kanji tattoo on his forehead. His name was Gaara. He was assigned to sit beside the loud Naruto.

After class, Sakura walked out in their room. Karin followed her.

"Hey Sakura, why are you not with your body guards?" The crimson haired student asked. Sakura stopped walking. They were at the rear of the school, where lots of trees planted and no students hanging around at that time. She was with Matsuri, Hidenka, Ami, Tayuya, Taira, Kasshoku, and some of her fans.

"They're not my bodyguards." She replied. "What do you want?" She asked plainly.

"Well then, it was better that they're not here." Her cousin said.

"Hey Sakura, don't you dare talk to Neji-kun!" Hidenka yelled. Sakura raised her one eyebrow. What's going on?

"That means we can do anything we want to you." Karin said, Sakura frowned as she stepped back, she was about to run but one of them grabbed her wrist.

Karin splashed water at her, she tried to get off but she couldn't. There were too many of them grabbing her. Hidenka snatched her school necktie. Kasshoku crashed her phone. Ami pour her juice to Sakura's hair. Unexpectedly Sakura get freed and she ran, tears fell from her eyes, they ran after her, she tripped, her knee started to bleed and her arm started to bleed. They reached her and grabbed her while Karin was holding a scissor.

"I really want to cut that bubblegum hair of yours." She smirked, Sakura clenched her fist. How dare they, how dare they do that to her, tears fell from her eyes again, no one would come to help her, she wanted to yell but someone was cupping her mouth, she wanted to fight back but most of them were guys and they were really strong for a girl, she closed her eyes, goodbye pink hair.

"Hey stop that!" Someone said with cold and low voice making the whole place fell into silence. They looked back, Sakura opened her eyes. It was their new classmate, Gaara, and he was glaring at them.

"Oh, hi Gaara-kun." Karin smiled.

Matsuri fell in love.

"You know him?" The brown haired girl asked with heart in her eyes.

"Yeah, he's our new classmate" Karin replied.

"Hi Gaara-kun, my name is Matsuri, I'm sixteen year-"

"Let go of her." He said, once again, ignoring the brown haired girl as if she didn't exist.

"She did something wrong to us so she have to pay." Karin said.

"One against thirty is not fair." He said. "Let go of her." He growled. The guys squeaked slightly, he was scary and those glare,..

"Hmf, we're not done yet, Sakura!" Karin said. "Come on guys!" She called and they walked out, leaving Sakura and Gaara alone. She was seating at the ground, crying like a child, dirty hands wiping her tears.

She was surprised as he lifted her up in a bridal style.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked looking at his pale face. He was scary on his own way specially when he made those guys left with just few words and glare but he was gently holding her as if she was feather light.

"You have wounds; I'm going to take you at the infirmary." He said, she looked at her knee, its bleeding. "Where is it?" He asked.

"Uhm,.. It's on the first floor, turn right then walk straight until you see the clinic sign." She replied.

"B-but, you don't have to- I can walk there alone." She said. He stared at her eyes. Green orbs to green orbs but after a few seconds, she rolled her eyes and he started to walk. She blushed, her ears could hear his heartbeat, she still wanted to cry, tears fell from her right eye, he looked down at her, he pushed her head to his chest, her eyes widened and blushed as red as her uniform.

"You can cry if you want." He said and then she cried and sobbed until she fell asleep.

* * *

He stopped in front of the clinic door, he stared at her face, and she was sleeping, sleeping like a baby, in his arms. He knocked on the door and opened it.

Kakashi looked at them, he was reading his favorite book, his eyes widened as he saw Sakura, she was wet, her dress was ripped off and she has many wounds.

Gaara laid her at the bed; she opened her eyes slowly and then she sat. She winced in hurt; her arms and knee were wounded. Kakashi cleaned her wound by some antidote. She could feel the pain of her wounds, but the pain inside hurts more. Sasuke, Karin, all of them, they leave a huge wound in her heart.

"What happened?" The doctor asked, still cleaning her wounds.

"Some groups bullied her." Gaara replied.

"Are you the transferee?" Kakashi asked.

"Hn" Gaara replied.

"Thank you for bringing her here."

"Hn"

"What kind of group are they?"

"I don't know."

"Are they the Akatsuki"

Gaara did not answer because he knew nothing about the notorious gang.

"No, they're not." Sakura's snapping voice replied. Everything that happened a while ago flashed back at Sakura's mind.

**'They're going to pay.'**

_'What will I do? They said they're not done yet.'_

Someone opened the door, they look at it. He walked in, Sakura's eyes widened, it was Sasori. He smirked as he saw Sakura and then he walked to her.

"Found you." He whispered. Sakura blushed. Gaara and Kakashi looked at him blankly. "Neh? What happened to _my_ doll?" He asked the two as he realized how messy _his doll_ was. Doll? The two blinked.

"What doll?" Gaara asked.

"Who are you?" Sasori asked.

"Same question." Gaara replied.

"He's Sasori, one of the members of the Akatsuki." Kakashi explained to Gaara. "And he's Gaara, the new student, Sakura's classmate." Kakashi explained to Sasori. The two crimson haired guys stared at each other blankly.

"Sakura, who did this to you?" Sasori asked. Sakura's heart stopped beating for a second. If she'd tell him, it would be trouble._'Do you want me to get rid of her?'_

"Its, nothing, I'm fine." She lied.

"No you're not" He replied. "Now who did this to you?" He asked more seriously.

"I-I don't want to tell you, I don't one anyone to get involved into this trouble." She said very fast.

"Ok then, but if I ever knew who it was or who they were, I swear they're going to pay." He said coldly as he grabbed his cloak and walked out in the clinic. Kakashi and Gaara looked at him. Sakura's eyes were wide as plate, oh no.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 done. What do you think? Is it good? Comments? Suggestions? Questions? Or are there any guys you want me to put in this story? Please tell it by review. But no flames, please.**

**A/N2: My college life started, and I feel so lonely, :'( All of my classmates are still alien to me.**

**A/N3: Please forgive me at some of my mistakes, but you can tell me if there is, so that I can edit it, Thank you.**

**A/N4: Here's their age.**

**Itachi - 18  
Kisame - 18  
Gaara - 16  
Kakashi - 29 (He's the doctor, hihi)  
Tsunade - unknown (She's the principal)**

**A/N5: Thanks for the reviews -mwuahugs-**

**A/N6: Please Review, it makes me update faster.**

**A/N7: Hope you like it.**

* * *

-Extra Story- (Don't read it if you like, it's not a part of the story)

**Sakura:**If someone comes back to you for another chance, it's not always because they love you. It could also be because they're just not done hurting you yet.

**Gaara:**The best way to heal a heart that has been broken is to kill that person who has made it happen.

**Naruto:**Sometimes, I wish certain people won't tell me they love me so that I won't waste my time believing their sweetest lies.

**Sasuke:**Leaving something behind is easy. What's hard is, wanting to get something again, knowing that someone new already owns it.

**Deidara:**Its hard to love someone who can never be yours, time would give you chances to talk, chances to be together, chances to share, see how it hurts? You only have chances.

**Itachi:**If they laugh at you because you're different. Laugh at them because they're all the same.

**Sakura (again):**It hurts to know that we've fallen' for someone who would just leave us hanging. Why? Because we sometimes close our eyes from the reality that they never really loved us, they just cared.

-Sasuke rolled his eyes-

**Ino:**How can you simply forget someone, if he has given you so much to remember?

**Hinata:**Letting go might be hard, yet the best way to let another stay. Law of inevitability states that, "No two things can occupy the same space at the same time"

**Shikamaru:** I had a dream, we were playing in the shore then a wave took you away, I cried and tried to get you but you know what scared me? It's when I heard you calling somebody's name to help you, instead of me.

**Sasori:** My heart says "I love her", my mind says "no, enough already", and then I said "Is my liver, intestine and lungs want to give comments too?"

**Tobi:**I don't mind if others don't like me. The point is, do I like them?

**Kakuzu:**We gathered in a large hall, an angel asked us to write down our sins before going to heaven. Before I could start writing, I laughed when I heard _Hidan_ shout "Extra paper please"

(haha, ok that's all, till next time)

**-ja ne-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello : ) I'm really, really sorry for not updating for almost ten months, . anyway, here's chapter 4.**

**DISCLAIMER: I never own Naruto because fourth of all, Kishimoto-sama killed many guys in his manga, and those guys are my favorites.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Inner'**

(Author's note)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The scarlet haired guy walked out at the infirmary.

As she heard from her ex-friend named Matsuri, Akatsuki were involved in lots of troubles. It was a gang that even teachers and elders were no match. They were rich, smart and feared by almost everyone not just in Konoha High but also outside of the said school and the scarlet headed guy named Sasori was one of them.

Her eyes widened as he said that who ever did that to her would pay. She was wounded and her uniform was ruined, she looked like a beggar. She could sense his anger. That reaction of him made her more worried. No one knows what he could do more, especially when he knew that it was her cousin Karin who did it.

Another thing was she could not understand why Sasori was acting like that; does that mean that he cares for her? If so, then why? Was it good thing for her or not?

Gaara on the other hand was just standing quiet, staring at the door where Sasori walked out. Still, he didn't have any idea about the Akatsuki. But one thing is for sure, he didn't like Sasori.

Doctor Hatake was staring at the certain pink headed student. He never knew that Sakura and Sasori already knew each other. It seems like very impossible, _his_ Sakura was an angel; she cannot be with an Akatsuki. Calling her doll made him think the worst. What was their relationship?

Sakura looked at the masked Doctor. Seeing him staring at her with his deep eyes, she shivered and blushed. He was scary when he was serious. It seemed like he was thinking something deep about her that he didn't even noticed that Sakura was also looking at him, blankly. She then removed her black shoe and threw it at him.

"Ouch!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Why did you throw your shoe at me?" cried him.

"Stop staring." She said.

Gaara sweat dropped animatedly.

* * *

Sakura and Gaara walked with each other heading outside their school.

She wore her P.E. uniform that was on her locker.

The two walked very quiet. Too quiet that Sakura's head was freaking out trying to think what to say. She did not know how to start their conversation since he was walking indifferently looking straight blankly.

She looked at him, the moment while he was carrying her in bridal style popped out in her mind and then she blushed. She looked down to hide her red cheeks.

_'Ah I forgot to thank him.'_

"H-hey G-gaara-san," She called.

"Hn?"

She stopped walking. He stopped also and looked at her.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile.

He felt his face went hot and looked away, trying to hide his blush.

"You're welcome." replied him.

And then the two started to walk again, silently.

While the two were walking, Naruto saw them.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" He called her while running. Sakura looked at him.

She smiled. "Hi Naruto." She greeted.

"Neh Sakura-chan? Where were you earlier? And why are you wearing your P.E uniform? It's not our P.E. right? And,..." He looked at Gaara. "Why are you with him?" He asked pointing the certain jade eyed man.

"Err,..."

_'Will I tell him or not?'_

Before Sakura could talk, Kiba came.

"Hi, Sakura-chan." Kiba greeted with a wide grin that seemed to hurt his cheeks. "I was trying to find you a while ago and then I saw Naruto-" Kiba was cut when he saw Gaara beside Sakura. "Who is he?"

"He's Gaara. He's our new classmate." Naruto answered while grinning from ear to ear. "Gaara this is Kiba, Kiba this is Gaara."

Sakura sweat dropped animatedly. Wondering why that Naruto's so friendly.

"Hi." Kiba said.

"Hn." Gaara answered.

"Hey Sakura-chan are you going home?" The blond boy asked. Sakura nodded. "Okay, we will take you to your car." He said. Sakura smiled and then the four started to walk.

As they arrived at the parking lot they saw Neji. His expression was so serious, it made Naruto, Kiba and Sakura wonder what's wrong.

"What's wrong Neji?" Kiba asked.

"Sakura," The pearl eyed man called with a freezing cold tone. Sakura felt nervous. "I know what happened." He said.

"What, what happened?" Naruto asked.

"I know what that _bitch_ did to you." Neji continued.

"Who's bitch?" Kiba asked.

"Why are you not telling it to us?" Neji asked. "He's the guy who saved you right?" Neji asked while looking at Gaara. Sakura nodded down hearted. Naruto and Kiba on the other hand were still astonished. "It's a good thing that he saw you, but you know what could happen if he was not there. You made me worried; from now on I won't allow you being alone." He said.

"How did you,.. know?" Sakura asked seriously.

"I'm a student council." He simply answered making a sense why he knew everything that happened a while ago.

"Will you tell us what happened?" Kiba asked a bit annoyed.

"Would I tell them?" Neji asked. There was a moment of silence before Sakura nodded then looked away. Gaara stared at her.

After Neji told them, Naruto and Kiba wore an expression that tells they were not happy at what happened. Gaara sighed and Sakura's emerald eyes were a bit watery.

* * *

As she arrived home, no other than her cousin Karin greeted her. Karin came home earlier and did not use their car.

"Welcome home cousin." The scarlet headed girl greeted with a smile.

Sakura walked near to her. "Don't worry, I won't tell mom and dad." She whispered. Karin's smile faded then Sakura walked to her room.

_'So she hasn't learned her lesson yet ha? I'm sure she's going to regret for trying to be strong.'_Karin thought quite annoyed.

* * *

The emerald eyed lady was running at the hallway. Running like a bunch of wolves were after her. She was breathing hardly and sweating badly. She looked back while still running. A bunch of boys were after her, she knew it was because of her cousin Karin. She hated it because no one was outside their room except them. It was hard finding a room with no students until she saw one of the unused laboratories. She opened it, walked in, and then locked the door.

She sighed deeply and sat at the ground; Leaning her back at the door. She almost cried but then someone broke the silence in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Someone asked with a manly voice. Sakura was frightened. It was a guy with spiky hair who wears a sunglass that totally hid his orbs and a laboratory coat.

"S-sorry, can I hide here?" Sakura asked hoping that he was not one of Karin's foolish fans.

"You are Sakura Haruno right?" He asked.

**'Geez we're getting popular, aren't we? Thanks to our cousin.'**

"Yes I am." She replied. Was he one of Karin's fans?

"Ah okay." He said and then continued his work, whatever it was.

"Are you not going to tell them?" She asked.

"What?" He asked still doing his work.

"Are you one of Karin's fans?"

"No, I'm not one of them, and you can hide here whenever you want."

Sakura sighed in relief. "Thanks."

After a long moment of silence, the weird guy finally talked. "Why are they after you?" He asked.

"I actually do not know." She answered while staring at the ceiling. She then looked at him. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Aburame Shino." answered him.

"Oh okay."

"You're a friend of Naruto right?" He asked.

_'Friend.'_

"He's my classmate. You know him?"

"He's my friend since junior high." He answered. Sakura made an oh-mouth. "I guess you know Kiba and Neji too." He said.

She nodded. "How did you know?"

"I saw you with them." He answered simply, still doing what he was doing. It made Sakura to wonder what he was busy-ing at so she walked to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked very curiously.

"I'm feeding my pets." He answered. Pets? Sakura loved animals and so his answer made her even more curious and excited to see.

"What pets? Let me see." And then she saw a bunch of fat, slimy and slow moving worms. Her eyes widened, she shouted then ran outside the laboratory. Shino sweat dropped animatedly.

Of all things -she did not know whether it was an animal or an insect- she could see, worms were the worst.

* * *

While walking alone at the hallway, she realized that she was still wanted at Karin's fans, she had to hide somewhere.

She walked at the rooftop. It was the safest place for her, well just for her because it was also the favorite place of some Akatsuki members.

She saw no one so she tried to rest and stared at the blue sky.

After a minute, someone came.

"So this was the place where you are hiding ha?" An ugly guy said.

"A-are you,.."

"Karin-chan said to us that who ever brought you to her will be her date for a day." He explained.

"And so?" She asked.

"Whatever, come with me."

"I don't want to go with you fatty." She said with a frown.

"Why you-" The fat guy had gotten angry and about to hurt the pink headed student when someone spoke.

"Don't hurt her if you don't want to regret the day when you were born."

The ugly guy stopped. He and Sakura looked at the man who spoke. Sakura's eyes widened, it was Sasori. The guy paralyzed then his knees shaken. No doubt he was scared. One look from the crimson haired Akatsuki made the fat guy fled like a scared pig.

"Are you alright Sakura?" He asked with a worried look. Sakura saw how worried he was and so it made her blush. Was he really worried? She nodded as an answer and smiled faintly.

"Thanks." She said.

"Sasori, is Sakura-chan here, yeah?" Deidara asked then he saw her. "Sakura-chaaaaan!" He ran to her and hugged her. "I missed you, yeah. I did not see you yesterday, yeah. And the day after that, yeah. I missed you so much, yeah. How are you? Yeah."

Sasori punched his head. They were with Kisame, Itachi and two other unknown people who also wore an Akatsuki cloak. The one was wearing a mask with raven spiky hair. And the other one was even weirder who painted his body black and white. Sakura could not help but to stare at the two.

"Who is she Deidara-sempai?" A guy with mask asked the blond with his playful voice.

"She's Sakura, yeah."

The two stared at her.

"Oh oh oh, Tobi knows her; she's the poor girl whose Karin's fans trying find." A guy with mask said childishly.

**'I'm really getting popular.'**

"Hi Sakura-san, my name is Zetsu." The guy with white and black paint said and then he kissed her hand. Sakura blushed.

"Oh Tobi is Tobi, nice to meet you Sakura-chan." The masked guy said. Sakura sweat dropped animatedly. "Oh, and Tobi already likes Sakura-chan, she's so pretty!" He added.

Sakura smiled. "I like you too, I think you're cute, nice to meet you too Tobi-san." She said. Deidara and Kisame's jaw dropped. Sasori paled. Zetsu sweat dropped animatedly at Deidara and Kisame's reaction. And Itachi was looking at them blankly.

"Can Tobi hug Sakura-chan?" Tobi asked.

"Sure." Sakura answered happily.

"Noooo don't hug him Sakura-chan." Kisame begged.

"Tobi," Deidara called seriously which made him forget the signature 'yeah' at the end of his sentence. "Don't hug her if you don't want to die." He said with fires in his eyes. Tobi yelped. Sakura sweat dropped.

* * *

While at the cafeteria, Sakura already ordered her food. But when she was about to pay, she could not find her wallet.

"Miss, are you going to pay or what?" The cafeteria lady asked her with an annoyed look on her old face.

Sakura tried to look at her bag but she still could not see it. She looked at her back. There were lots of students at her back, waiting for her with an annoyed and impatient expression.

"Can you please faster?" The student at her back said with a frown.

"I,.I,.. w-wait,.. I-" She could not speak clearly as she don't know what to say. She felt very embarrassed and she didn't want to be hated by more students.

She was shock when a guy with full mask wearing an Akatsuki cloak paid her food. She couldn't see his face but his eyes were creepy in her own opinion.

_'He's an Akatsuki.'_

"You lost your wallet right?" He asked. She nodded and then thanked him. "Now you owe me, you have to pay me tomorrow or it would get doubled." He simply said.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"You heard me." He said then left.

**'He's a devil.'**

_'But he saved me, another Akatsuki saved me.'_

* * *

Inside the car, Sakura was reading a book. Karin picked something at her bag but Sakura tried to ignore her. Her eyes widened as she saw her wallet at Karin, giving it back to her.

"You-" The green eyed student was trying to control her temper while her evil cousin laughed very loud.

* * *

Two wallets with double amount of money each. Check.

Extra uniform. Check.

One fiction book. Check.

Extra handkerchief. Check.

iPod. Check.

_'Alright, off to go.'_

Sakura walked inside the car.

"Good morning Sakura." The red haired student greeted.

"Hn, morning." She greeted back.

As they arrived at school, Karin was greeted by Ami, Hidenka, Matsuri, Kasshoku, Tayuya, and Taira while Sakura was greeted by Naruto, Kiba, and Neji. Oh, and Gaara was with them.

* * *

While walking alone at the rear of their school trying to find a perfect place where she could read her book, the moment when her cousin with her friends and her fans were trying to cut her hair, pours juice at her and ripped her uniform flashed back in her mind.

It was too hard for her to forget. She never expected that Karin would do that far.

She saw a bench. It was the only bench there. She sat there and relaxed a bit. It was the perfect place for her to read. It was too quiet and the air was fresh.

Then a guy with silver hair, purple eyes and was wearing an Akatsuki cloak stood in front of her. She looked up at him under her book.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Do you know who I am bitch?" He asked. She shook her head. "Then, do you know that this is my fucking territory and no shit dares to sit at my bench".

"What yours? It doesn't have any name written on it." She replied as she closed her book getting irritated with his cussing words.

"It's not important bitch, all of the students here knows that this is my territory."

"And so? I'm not a shit so I dare to sit in here."

"Insolent bitch, you're going to pay. I swear to Jashin-sama you won't get any sleep from nightmares."

"Who's Jashin?" She asked as she arched a brow.

"What the fuck are you? He's the greatest God of all; A fucking God that will make you immortal."

"You're crazy." She simply said and then stood up. She was about to leave but he grabbed her hand aggresively.

"Who said you can damn leave?" He asked.

"Me."

"You can't leave."

"And why?"

"Because I fucking said so and you're still in my territory." Sakura looked at him blankly. "Now tell me, what's your fucking name?"

"I don't want you to know." She replied.

"If you don't tell me I'll fucking kiss you."

"Stop with the F word! I'm going to leave at your _territory_ okay?" She said as she removed his arm. But when she was about to walk away he grabbed her again, turning her body and kissed her on her lips.

Her emerald eyes widened.

It's her first kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 4 done. What do you think? Is it good? Comments? Suggestions? Questions? Or is there any guys you want me to put in this story? Please tell it by review. But no flames, please.**

**A/N2: I'm very, very sorry for not updating for a long, long time.**

**A/N3: Please forgive me at some of my mistakes, but you can tell me if there is, so that I can edit it, Thank you.**

**A/N4: Sorry if it's not long as the previous chapters, I'm very sleepy.**

**A/N5: Here's their age.**

**Shino - 16  
Zetsu - 18  
Tobi - 16 (I know he's Madara and Madara is way too old but making him 16 makes the story better, hehe)  
Kakuzu - 18  
Hidan - 17**

**A/N6: Thanks for the reviews -mwuahugs- Love you all!**

**A/N7: Please Review, it makes me update faster. Hehe.**

**A/N8: At our summer break I promise that I will update my stories. I am a bit busy right now.**

**A/N9: Hope you like it.**

**-Ja ne-**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone : ) Hoho, finally, here's chapter four and I dedicate this to all who reads this story and specially to those who reviewed and who will review. 100+ reviews was my greatest achievement here in fanfiction so far and I am really happy about it. Again, I would like to say sorry for not updating for a year and I could understand if some of you will not forgive me. Anyway, continue with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I never own Naruto because fifth of all, I'm not a mangaka.**

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

**'inner'**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Her jaw dropped slightly right after her first kiss and her body could not move as if she was a tree.

There were butterflies in her stomach. Her heart pounded mercilessly. Her emerald orbs were wide and hard. Her face has shades of pink. Her mind was spinning and at the same time it was blank. It was not completely blank, although she doesn't have any idea of what to do in the surprising and awkward situation. She was completely paralyzed at the frozen moment. Her lips. His lips. For almost five seconds, his cold and hard lips touched hers. And in just five seconds, her very first kiss was stolen. Neither her mother kissed her in her lips. But that guy, that darn Akatsuki member kissed her as if it was nothing, as if it was not important, as if it was just a simple kiss like a kiss in the cheek. Her chest wanted to burst. That arrogant guy whom she doesn't even know his name was standing in front of her, staring at her with an obvious smirk curved on his lips that kissed her a while ago. That kissed her. _Kissed her_. In her _lips_. Yes, it was not the french kiss with tongue thingy but it was still a kiss, _her first kiss_. It was like a treasure to her that she kept and took care for almost sixteen years.

The wind blew over the frozen moment and the silence became intense and cruel. Every typical girl dreamed of a fairy tale kiss and she was one of those girls. She was hoping to be in a special place when she had her first kiss, not in the backyard of her school. She was hoping to see flowers when she had her first kiss, not those trees that surrounds her school. She was hoping to see stars or the moon when she had her first kiss, not that stupid bench whose fault was everything. She was hoping to feel wonderful when she had her first kiss, not anger and disgust. She was hoping her first kiss to be sweet, not bitter. She was hoping that a special someone kissed her, not someone whom she hardly know.

Her fingers moved slightly. Finally, the effect of the lightning was gone and she was not paralyzed anymore.

His mouth moved but then she lifted her right hand and slapped his left cheek. He paused and looked at her as his purple eyes widened. She was standing there, in front of him with frown and madness painted on her face. She was angry, he knew. But why would she be that angry with just a kiss? With a face and skin like that, it was impossible that she never had a kiss before. It might be possible that she changes her boyfriend every week or that she was not a virgin anymore, he thought. With a pretty face like that, she could seduce every guys she winked at. He then opened his mouth once again but he received another slap and this time, it was on his right cheek. Another pause. What's wrong with her? "Hey-" She slapped him at his left cheek, again. She did not slapped him too hard but he was getting pissed because she was not letting him to speak. He inhaled deeply and she slapped his right cheek. "What the hell was that?!" He asked angrily although he was slightly proud of himself that he finally finished his question without getting cut. But she slapped him again. "Why are you slapping-" He was slapped again and this time he was really pissed that he gave him a glare that everyone wouldn't want to see.

However, his purple glaring eyes turned into a confused orbs as he saw tears fell from her jade eyes. _'She was,... crying?' _But why? Why is she crying? Was that because he kissed her? That was so absurd and stupid. Without a word, she left and he just watched her slowly leaving. For the very first time in his life, he was speechless.

She was not running like typical girls used to, instead she was walking as if she was walking at the moon. Slowly leaving the place where she had her first kiss and leaving the guy who stole her treasure. Far enough from the Akatsuki member, she touched her lips as her first kiss was flashing back in her mind repeatedly. She hate that guy and she never ever wanted to see his face again. She sighed bitterly. Just like herself, her first kiss was nothing special.

**

* * *

**

Sakura wiped off her tears while walking alone at the corridor heading to her respective class room. She was not late for her next subject, in fact she was too early, but she needed a place to be alone to calm herself and she knew that the rooftop was not a good place anymore neither the other place since her cousin's fans were still after her. Thus, she also realized that her respective classroom was not safe too. Actually, the whole school was not a safe place for her. She then let out a bitter sigh. There's no place in school she belongs anymore. She was like an outcast. No, she was already an outcast.

"Sakura-chan, yeah" The addressed lady turned her head around to look at the certain blond Akatsuki. There was a big green on his face but then it vanished as he saw her eyes red and finally realized that she just cried. Again, she cried. Why? Oh, why they were always making her cry? He then clenched his fist. "Sakura-chan" His voice was a lot more serious than the usual. She paused and stared at him as he walked seriously to her. "Why did you cried?_ Again_" He asked while gritting his teeth, keeping himself to not lose his temper.

Sakura however, did not spoke and was continuing staring at him until another tears fell from her eyes. She really was a failure for keeping herself not to cry. "I-" She wiped off her tears using the long sleeve of her maroon uniform but tears kept flowing so she wiped it off again. "I-" She tried to speak again with her shaky voice. "It's nothing" She said, finally.

A disturbing silence rolled down around the corridor as she never saw the feminine guy that serious. He was staring at her with his deep eyes and it was slightly scaring her so she looked away from him. He had never been that silent to her since they have met. Her teary orbs then widened as she felt his warm body to her.

He was hugging her.

She did not pushed him nor hugged back at him as she was slightly surprised from his astonishingly action. She could smell his soft golden hair and could feel the warmth of his stone hard body. Why is he hugging her? She then let her tears to fall from her widened eyes and sobbed at the frozen moment. She was feeling the mixtures of sorrow, anger, and confusion.

He was hugging her petite body as if she was a stuff toy. He then rested his nose over her head. He could smell her mild sweet perfume from her uniform and the aroma of her shampoo from her soft pink tresses. He knew she was crying again and cursed himself because of the fact that all he could do to ease the pain that was overcoming her feelings was to hug her. If she would just tell him the reason. If she would just open up a bit. If she would just trust him. Then he would be able and surely help her without a second thought.

He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to see her smile without worry. He wanted her to open up even a bit to him. "Why can't you trust me?" He whispered without moving nor looking at her. He was still hugging her as if there was no tomorrow and was still smelling her sweet fragrance.

Why, he asked? Well, the answer was simple. It was because she doesn't want to be hurt anymore. She doesn't want to trust anyone because that's what she did to her ex-friends. She trusted them, told them everything and let herself to be close to them. She trusted them because she thought they would never leave her and they would trust her too. But in the end, they left her alone in the dark from the moment they met someone better than her. She doesn't want that to happen to her for the second time. The pain from the stab on her back by her cousin was enough and the pain from the hatred of her previous friends was too much. She would never be able to hold on when that would happen to her again.

Deidara freed her, although both of his hands were at her shoulders. He locked his deep eyes into her's and gave her a grin. He was back from his old self, she thought. "Anyway, I can't do anything if you don't want to trust me _yet_, yeah" He said as she looked at him confusedly. "However, you can't do anything either if I wanted to protect you from those small persons who keeps bullying you, yeah" He said as he kissed her forehead. "And you can't also do anything if I wanted to _suffer_ the person who made you this down to our school" He said as his lips was still on his forehead and kissed it again. He was serious with his words and his eyes were flaring like a murderer. Although she could not see him, her eyes widened as his voice proved to her that he was serious with his words.

This time, it was not just Sasori who was after her red head cousin, but also Deidara.

"Come on, yeah" He said then grabbed her hand and started to walk.

"W-where are we going?" She asked as she wiped off her tears with her other hand.

"At the roof, yeah"

"B-but I have to go to my next class" She replied even though she knows that she was one hour earlier for her next class. He then stopped walking and looked at her.

"Have you ever wondered why there were no other students in this hallway, yeah?" He asked, she nodded confusedly. "That was because all classes are cut and will resume after lunch, yeah" She made an 'oh' mouth. "Haven't you heard the announcement, yeah?" He asked and she shook her head. "That was weird, yeah" He muttered as he rubbed his chin and looked upward. "It was announced at the whole school around twenty or thirty minutes ago, yeah" He said as he looked at her.

Her eyes widened slightly as she realized that that was the time when her first kiss was stolen and she was at the rear of the building. She knew very well that every announcements to all students of Konoha High could be heard at the whole school. Meaning, it could also be heard even at the rearrest of the school. "I- I was listening music at that time so,.. I guess that's the reason why I did not heard the announcement" She lied as she forced a smile. She did not heard the announcement just because she was too shock because of that stupid kiss. She nearly spend her time waiting for her next class even though there were actually no classes and that was because of that darn foul mouthed Akatsuki. She really hope that he was not at the rooftop too.

"I see. Good thing I saw you, yeah" He said and then started to drag the emerald eyed student happily.

Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi and Sasori were at the roof as the two arrived. Sakura sighed in relief as she realized that the silver headed student was not there.

"Sakura-chan!!!" Tobi yelled as he ran to hug the pink headed girl but the tallest guy among them grabbed the masked guy to stop his attempt to hug the girl. "Tobi wants to hug Sakura-chan" He cried. The girl on the other hand sweat dropped.

"No! You can't hug her!" Kisame growled as he threw the poor guy.

"Good morning, doll" The crimson haired akatsuki whispered as he hugged the surprised girl from behind. "What are you doing here so early?" He asked. Kisame however, grabbed the other Akatsuki and threw him, just like what he did to the masked student.

The tall guy then hugged her. He was too huge as if he could break her body like a toothpick and he was too tall that he needed to lift off her feet from the ground for him to be able to smell her pink hair. "It's not fair that he was the only one who was able to hug you" He said as he tightened his hug and Tobi was trying his very best to pull him away but he was just too big.

"Kisame, Haruno is dead from suffocation" The black headed guy said blankly as the addressed guy panicked and dropped the said girl.

"Sakura-chan!!!" Kisame called in horror and looked at her but all he saw was the completely fine pink headed girl. He then glared at the Uchiha who was looking blankly at him. While glaring at the black eyed guy, Kisame did not realized that the other Uchiha was hugging Sakura like she was his puppy and rubbing his mask to her face.

Sakura sweat dropped and sighed bitterly. First, she was kissed by one of the Akatsuki and now she was being hugged by the other Akatsuki members. They really are dangerous, she thought. Deidara on the other side, punched Tobi and pulled him away from the pink headed girl. Sakura then let out another sigh.

"Good morning Haruno-san" Zetsu greeted gently.

"Good morning to you too" She greeted back.

"Damn you Kakuzu! I told you I don't like going up here because it was hell tiring walking up here!"

"You have no choice, we have to meet here because leader will announce something"

Her green eyes widened as she was frozen dead. That voices she just heard, she certainly knew who they were and one of them was the guy who stole her first kiss.

"Kakuzu, yeah. Hidan, yeah" Deidara called from the moment they saw the two. "Sorry, yeah. I forgot to tell 'ya that our meeting was postponed 'cause leader was busy right now, yeah" He said as he rubbed his head and grinned.

"What?!" Hidan growled as he walked to the feminine guy and was about to punch him but the blond student dodged his attack easily. Deidara was expecting another attack from the purple eyed guy but he was wrong. Hidan paused from the moment he saw the girl he met earlier.

"What's wrong Hidan?" The guy who was wearing a full mask asked the other Akatsuki. The loud guy did not replied as the surrounding became frozen quiet. Well, except for Tobi who was still crying because he still wanted to hug the paralyzed girl. Out of curiosity, Kakuzu turned his head to see what Hidan was looking at. As he saw the certain pink haired student, he too paused for a while then his eyes crinkled because of the smirk curved on his face under the white mask. "It's you" He said to girl as she snapped and turned her head to look at him.

Deidara and Kisame were looking at them astonishingly. Itachi and Sasori were looking at them blankly. Zetsu was smiling at them. And Tobi was still crying.

"You know her?" Kisame asked.

Kakuzu then looked at the tallest guy among them. "Yes, she owes me money" He simply replied. The others including Tobi and Hidan, looked at him blankly saying that they don't believe him. "What? It's true" The guy said and the looked at the only girl. "Right pinky?" The others looked at her but she was staying quiet.

"No one would _foolishly_ borrow money from you, yeah. Everyone here knows how stingy and greedy you are, yeah" Deidara said blankly as Sakura looked at him.

"Are you saying that she's a fool?" Kakuzu asked.

"What? No, yeah! I was just saying that Sakura-chan will never borrow money specially from you, yeah"

So Sakura was her name, Hidan and Kakuzu thought. The said girl on the other hand, grabbed her wallet inside her bag and picked some money. She then walked blankly at the older guy and simply gave him the money she owes him. Kakuzu took the money blankly and Deidara and Kisame paused dumbfound. So she did borrowed money from him.

"Since you gave back the money you owe me earlier than what I expected, it won't get doubled. You're lucky you know that?" Kakuzu asked but Sakura looked at him astonishingly. Why would she be lucky when her first kiss was already stolen and almost everyone at the school despised her? She was luckless for crying out loud. On the other side, Deidara and Kisame sighed in relief.

"You know Haruno-san, most of the persons who borrowed or owed money from Kakuzu are unfortunately became poor just because they needed to pay him. Riches became poor and poor became poorer. That's the kind of money lender he _is_" Zetsu explained.

"R-really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. So Sakura-chan, promise me that you will never ever borrow money from him again, yeah" Deidara said and Kisame nod as an agreement to what the blond was saying to the girl.

"Okay" Technically, she did not borrowed money from him but, whatever.

"Pft. Why do you keep calling that bitch _Sakura-chan_? Was that her ugly name?" Hidan asked even though he already knew that it was her name and the others with the exception of Itachi, Zetsu and Kakuzu glared at him.

"Her name was not ugly!" Kisame growled.

Sakura then walked to him as the others watched her. She stopped in front of the foul mouthed student and stared at him for a while. The silver haired guy stared back and the others were astonished. All of them were surprised as she slapped the silver haired guy. He looked back at her slowly with his glaring eyes. "Why the hell do you keep slapping my damn handsome face?!" He growled but her answer was another slap. "Stop-" She slapped him again like what she did right after they kissed. "Damn it!" Hidan received another slap.

The others however, sweat dropped.

"S-sakura-chan, do you know each other?" Kisame asked. Sakura glared at him and it scared him enough that he stopped talking and moved away.

"She's-" Sakura slapped Hidan again.

"A-anou, Sakura-chan yeah. Why are you slapping Hidan, yeah?" Deidara asked but just like the huge Akatsuki, he just received a glare from the pink headed student so he too stopped talking and moved away with Kisame.

"Fuck-" Sakura slapped Hidan _again_.

"Tobi loves watching Hidan being slapped by Sakura-chan" Tobi said innocently. This time it was Hidan who glared at the certain Akatsuki member so just like the other two, he three stopped talking and moved away.

"You-" Another slap. "Shit!" Slap. "Heh-" Slap. "Urg-" Slap.

"Hidan, I suggest you stop talking so Haruno-san will not slap you" Kakuzu said calmly.

"Okay" Slap. "Damn" Slap.

"I'm going to buy our lunch" Sasori announced blankly as he stood up.

"I'm going with you" Itachi said.

"Oh, Tobi wants sweets" Tobi said lively as he raised his hand but still keeping away from Hidan.

"Don't you ever buy expensive food" Kakuzu said.

"Buy me some fucking orange juice" Slap. "Shit" Slap.

**

* * *

**

Right after eating lunch with the notorious gang, Sakura Haruno walked back to her respective classroom. Since she was a bit early for the class, there were only few students in the room when she arrived and she sighed bitterly as she saw her red head cousin and her ex-friends inside. However, she would never walk out in their classroom just because Karin was inside so she sat quietly and calmly on her desk, took a novel inside her bag and read silently.

Naruto and Gaara were not there yet so she knew that her cousin would never let that opportunity to pass. And she was right. Karin, Taira, Tayuya and Kasshoku stood in front of her. She tried her very best to ignore the four and not to look up even though Karin already sat on the top of her graffiti-ed desk. They really don't know when to stop.

Karin took the novel book Sakura was reading and smiled confidently at her pink headed cousin. She crossed her legs and then tried to read the book she got from her cousin. What a bookworm her cousin was, a real boring and plain person, she thought as she closed the book and threw it. She really hates everything about her. She was so dorky and weird. She was like a pest that needed to be terminate. No, she was a pest already and she would surely make her life even miserable.

"Sakura" Karin started with her innocent and sweet voice. "We really wondered where you spent your time with earlier and we demand to know where you have spending your time every vacant" She said as she leaned closer.

"Yes, and it was obvious that you did not spent your whole vacant earlier with Naruto nor Gaara-kun" Taira stated.

"Did you spent your time with Kiba-kun or Neji-kun?" Kasshoku asked in a higher tone as she crossed her arms.

"You really have a lot of guts to be with those guys, you know that?" Tayuya said.

"Do you think you're pretty just because they're always protecting you and always on your side?" Karin asked as she stared at her cousin's face. She smirked when she saw Sakura's frown. "Do not mistake it for them actually adoring you" She paused and examined the seating girl. Was she angry enough? " Because obviously, they were just _pitying_ you" Her cousin was definitely annoyed. However, her smile faded as her jade eyed cousin's frown disappeared and turned into a smile.

"I don't care because first of all I didn't asked them to help nor protect me. It's their own will so if you envy me that much," She paused and locked her eyes into her red headed cousin. "You could _pretend_ again and took them away from me just like what you did before" She said in her normal tone.

"Pretend?" Tayuya asked as she looked at the red headed student. She then looked at Sakura, "What do you mean by that?" She asked to the girl.

_'Fools'_ Sakura thought.

**'You said it right'** Her inner replied. **'They surely were more stupid than a five years old kid'**

"You should ask my cousin with that" Sakura replied calmly as Karin gritted her teeth.

Karin then once again pulled her pink hair and forced her to face her. But the smile on Sakura's face did not faded. "You know what are you in my life?" She asked with a higher tone. It was obvious that she was angry this time. Sakura frowned once again. Her cousin was pulling her hair too much, it hurts.

"A threat?" Sakura asked blankly. Karin then laughed loudly. Loud enough that their other few classmates in their room looked at her. Well, except for the one who was sitting at the back of Sakura.

He has black hair that was tied up and a slightly huge forehead. His eyebrows were thin and his eyes were very sharp. He was always asleep even in time of class and all of his classmates were already used to it. Even though the teachers knew very well that he was a genius, they still loathe him and always got angry at him because he was always sleeping during their discussion. He was one of those lazy students who has a great mental capacity and planning ability.

Sakura knew that he was one of Naruto's friend and she also knew that the reason why he was not with the loud student was he wanted to take a nap. However, even if Sakura knew how lazy he was and that he was Naruto's friend, she still doesn't know him very well. In fact, they hardly talked with each other and she doesn't even remember his name.

Karin stopped laughing. "Don't joke with me Sakura because you,..." She poked Sakura's forehead hardly. "...are a _pest_" She stated in a hard and loud tone. "You are a pest that I really enjoys stepping-" A silver pen then flew and hit exactly at the red head of Karin. "Ouch!" Exclaimed her as she freed Sakura's pink hair and touched her head from where she got hit. "Who threw that ballpen?!" She growled after she saw the silver pen.

"Sakura, did you throw that ballpen?" Kasshoku asked angrily. Sakura did not moved and was still sitting quietly and stiffly.

"You threw it, didn't you?!" Karin slapped the pink headed student's porcelain face angrily.

"You bitch!" Taira yelled angrily.

"You really are courage for hurting your _cousin_ even though you know you are being hated in the whole campus because of that attitude of yours" Tayuya said with a frown.

"I did not threw that ballpen" Sakura muttered.

"What did you said?" The red headed asked.

"I said I did not threw that damn ballpen!"

"You're raising your voice to me?" Karin asked as she grabbed her cousin's face aggressively. "You're raising your voice to me!" She growled as she tightened her grip causing Sakura's face to hurt. "You really don't know your position, you shameless bitch!"

"She already said she did not threw the ballpen" A deep voice snapped the girls. Including the pink headed student, they all turned their head to look at the guy who was sitting behind Sakura. He then stretched his arms and yawned. His eyes then fell at them. Kasshoku and Taira flinched slightly as his keen eyes were scaring them to hell. "Your unattractive voice woke me up so I threw the ballpen to shut you up" He said as the girls remained quiet. "My ear almost bled because of your annoying laugh" He grumbled as he boringly put his pinkie in his ear as if he was cleaning it.

"Unattractive? Annoying?" The red head muttered in disbelief. Did he just said that her voice was unattractive?

"What? You can't believe that your voice was very unattractive?" The guy asked blankly. "I am sorry to disappoint you but you're voice was very unattractive to the point that I don't want hearing your voice, _ever_. So if I heard your voice in front of me again, I will tell to our principal the bullying thing. If you still do not know, our principal despise bullying in her school and she would certainly kick out the bullies without a second thought whether you're rich or smart. Therefore, if I were you I will shut my mouth up when I am near"

To Karin who was new to Konoha High, everything he said was true so she just walked quietly and dumbfound to her place followed by the three girls who looked at Karin astonishingly. However, to Sakura and to the three girls who followed the red head, they knew very well that their principal do not care about the bullies and the proof was the Akatsuki gang. For short, their lazy classmate was not telling the truth.

Tayuya, Taira and Kasshoku knew that their red eyed friend believed the words of their classmate. Nevertheless, they still did not tell to the red head the truth as they don't want her to feel fool for herself and got angry even more. But they would tell her after class.

The guy then stood up and took his silver pen and the book that Karin threw. "Is this yours?" He asked as he showed the novel to the green eyed student. The girl then stared at him. What was his name again? Neri? Nera? Nara? Yes, it was Nara. Nara Shuko. Nara Shukomaro. Nara Shika,... Nara Shikamaru.

"Yes. Thank you Shikamaru-san" Sakura said plainly as she took the book from him. He smiled and then sat on his place.

**

* * *

**

It seems like the red headed popular student already knows that their principal doesn't really care about bullies in the school as the fans of the said girl were now after the pink headed student.

The school was too big that there were many places she could hide from the bastards. However, her scarlet eyed cousin's fans were everywhere.

Sakura stopped as she saw the small sign that says 'art club room' and stared at it for a moment. She never saw that room before. Was there even an art club in their school? She never heard before that there was an art club.

Out of curiosity, the pink headed student peeked in the room. It seems empty so she entered inside, forgetting to close the wooden door.

The room has an unexpectedly pleasantly relaxing atmosphere and the bright light of the sun went through the windows and casted fairy-like shadows among the few figurines and paint bottles that were scattered all over the wooden table. The only artworks she saw inside were the black and white paintings. The room was filled with the smell of the paints that were used for the artworks. She wondered who was the artist and why he or she did not used other colors. She also noticed that the paintings have no titles.

Her eyes then fell at the smallest artwork. Just like the rest, it wasn't colorful either. At first she did not get it but the more she stared, the more she gets what it was. It was fireworks and she was amazed how it looks so real. She felt like she was watching it above the starry sky. Even though it wasn't colorful, the fireworks were like moving and was giving the dark sky a beauty.

"What are you doing here ugly?" Sakura snapped and turned her head at the guy who spoke and called her _ugly_. He has hair that was black as night and eyes black as ink. He was wearing a blank face and his complexion was so pale that creeps Sakura out.

"W-who are you?"

**'And why are you calling us ugly?!'**

"My name is Sai" The creepy guy said as he smiled and the girl hates the fact that it was an obviously fake smile.

Three fans of Karin saw the wanted pink headed student inside the art club room with the black haired student. They all entered the small room without a second thought and grabbed the poor girl's arm aggressively.

"We've been trying to find you more than an hour. You really are good in hiding. What are you, a ninja or something?" The guy who was holding Sakura said as he gripped her arm tightly, causing her to wince in hurt. "Come on. We're going to bring you to Karin-chan" He said.

"I don't want to go with you, _bastard_!" The emerald eyed student exclaimed as she tried to release her arm from the guy. But the guy did not listened and forced her to walk by pulling her arm he was holding tightly.

"Wait" The black headed guy called and the four paused and looked at him. "I saw _ugly_ first so I'll bring her to Karin-chan" He said with his signature fake smile.

Sakura's eyes widened. He was a fan of her stupid cousin? Was that because he was calling her ugly? Darn that bastard and his fake smile!

It seemed like the guys did not noticed how fake Sai's smile was. "You're a fan of Karin-chan too?" One of the guys asked and gave him a scary look as if he was a gangster.

"Yes. So please give _ugly_ back to me" Sai replied plainly.

"He was calling Sakura ugly so he must be one of us too" The other guy whispered to the student who was holding Sakura.

Sakura then was thrown in front of the pale student without pity and mercy and they all walked out without a word. Sai offered a hand to help her up but Sakura snubbed him and stood on her own.

How could he offered a hand to her when he was about to give her to her cousin? He was a real bastard, she thought. She also hates those fake smile of him. Damn! The door was already closed and even if she tried to run, he could definitely reach her. What would she do? Even though she was glaring at him, Sai was still wearing his signature fake smile. Sakura sighed bitterly. There was nothing she could do but to give up. Besides, she actually was curious of what her red head cousin would do when they gave her to her, so she should give up then.

"You may go out if you wanted to" Sai snapped.

"W-what are you talking about? I thought you would bring me to my cousin?"

"I am sorry to fail to satisfy the expectations of yours but I am not a fan of your cousin, _ugly_"

"What?"

"I know all about you and your cousin. Aren't you glad that you are now safe because of me?"

"No! And stop calling me _ugly_!"

"According to one of the books I have read, I'll be a good friend to one's person if I gave him or her a nickname. That is why I gave you a nickname to show to you that I wanted to be your friend" He explained with his fake smile.

Is he for real?

"And that's why you are calling me ugly?" She asked blankly.

"Yes" He answered with confident but he just hit by the heavy bag of Sakura.

"You could just gave me a nicer nickname!" She growled.

Sai on the other hand seemed confused. What's wrong with the nickname he gave to her? The book said that calling one's person of the opposite of what he thinks would make their friendship better. So, why is she still angry with him?

"Anyway," Her voice softened slightly. "Do you know this place?" She asked.

"Yes. This is the room of the club I've made" He replied with his fake smile.

"Y-you were the one who made the art club?"

"Yup. I made it a month ago and was approved by our principal and other teachers"

"Where are the other members?"

"I am the only member of this club"

"Really? Why?"

"Because everyone who signed up for the club are not a real artist and all of them are girls. Those girls don't even enjoy sketching so they failed to enter the club" Sai replied plainly. Sakura looked at him blankly. She bet those girls he was talking about were his fans. Honestly speaking, he was quiet good looking despite the fact that he and Sasuke has some similarities.

"So you painted those?" She asked. He nodded. "Wow" She gasped softly. "May I watch you while you paint?"

"Sure"

**

* * *

**

The day after her very first kiss, Sakura noticed that her bag was gone and tried to find it everywhere. She was at the second floor when she looked at the glass window and saw her bag and things scattered on the fountain that was big as a pool. She then started to ran, heading to where her things were, passing by and did not noticed her red headed cousin. However, she's pretty sure that the culprit was her cousin.

She gasped and sighed bitterly when she saw all her things wet. Everything was now useless, her cellphone, her notebooks, her books, her music player, and others. Nevertheless, she needed to find the thing that was the most precious thing to her. It's not her cellphone nor her books, instead, it was a very small doll that her deceased grandmother gave to her. She and her grandmother had a good bond when she was younger. The small doll that her grandmother made by herself was like a charm to her. She was bringing it everywhere she goes.

She then started to remove her shoes and socks and lifted up the long sleeves of her uniform and took her things. She sighed bitterly once again. She needed to buy new things again.

"Yo, lady" Sakura then looked at the guy who spoke. His face was painted violet in a weird way and his complexion was slightly tan. His spiky hair was brown and his sharp eyes were black as crow. "Why are you washing your things here?" He asked dumbly.

"I dropped them by accident" She replied as she started to look at the last thing she haven't found yet, the small doll. Shoving off the fact that she does not know him or he might be one of her cousin's fans. The only thing in her mind was she needed to find that doll.

"What was it you were trying to find?" He asked.

"I haven't found the small doll that my grandmother gave to me" She replied absent-mindlessly. "It was very important to me" She added softly. He looked at her astonishingly but then removed his shoes and socks and lifted up his sleeves and pants then walked at the fountain. Sakura stood up in surprise and stared at him. He was certainly trying to help her. "I-it's okay; you'll get wet too"

"It's okay to get wet" He replied, still searching for the missing thing. "I won't melt in the water" Sakura's eyes focused on him and widened slightly. Who is he? "Oh. Is this what you're looking for?" He asked as he happily showed the doll that was smaller than his palm and grinned at her. It was a small doll that was look like the younger version of her. Short pink hair, jade orbs and red headband. It was indeed her doll that was made by her precious grandmother. He found it. Who is he, really?

"T-thanks" She said after he handed the doll.

After the two walked out at the fountain and wore their socks and shoes, Sakura then threw her things- including her bag in the garbage can.

"Why did you throw them?" The guy asked.

"I wouldn't be able to use them" She replied blankly. "I'll buy new later" She added.

"Oh, but the next class is about to start and you don't have any notebooks nor pens"

"Well, I guess I have to explain it to my sensei then" She said. "Even though he was slightly scary" She shivered.

"Ah. I know, you could use my other notebook and pen" He said as he grinned at her once again. "Come on. Let's go to my locker"

Since she needed a book and pen very badly, she have no other choice but to follow the purple painted guy.

"My name is Kankuro by the way" He said while they were walking.

"I'm Sakura and,.. thank you very much for helping me" She replied as she gave him a soft smile. Kankuro recoiled slightly and looked away to hide his very red face from the roots of his hair.

**

* * *

**

Physical Education was the worst subject for her as she doesn't like sports very much. If that subject doesn't have written exams, then by a hundred percent, she would totally fail the said subject. Furthermore, it's not just the subject she dislike, but also her sensei.

Maito Gai was one of the weirdest teachers in the whole Konoha High. He was the most energetic sensei Sakura had ever known. She never saw him rests even if it was his free time except when he was eating his lunch of course. It seems like he really likes bathing on his own sweat which makes many girls to dislike him very much. He always says to his students that being active and strong keeps their youthful body- which Sakura thinks on the other side, pathetic.

**'Geez. You think you look like a youth because you're physically fit**_** inside**_**? Come on sensei, look in the mirror and face your doom'** Was what her inner always says deep inside her mind.

It was true that he doesn't posses a handsome face even though his body was physically fit _inside and out_. Despite the fact that he has a very huge eyebrows, his black hair was also neat and very shiny in an unpleasant way.

However, the pink headed student doesn't despise him that much- not until when,

"Sakura, you'll be playing singles and your opponent is Karin" Her sensei announced before he grinned to her and made his teeth sparkled.

They already had played volleyball, basketball, badminton, bowling, table tennis and soccer before. And the current sport they would play was tennis. It was one of the sports that she had never played before and she, in fact has never been interested with it. However, it was also the sport that her red cousin was good at. Actually, her cousin was good at every sports.

And just what she predicted from the very start of their p.e. class and the very end of their biology class, she lost without having a single score. To make it worst, Karin manipulated the whole game to the point that she made her very exhausted and accidentally tripped on her own foot causing her bare knee to bleed. All of her girl classmates laughed at her without pity that made her self-esteem to low even more. Her guy classmates were at the other court so they did not saw her. There were no one who tried to help her at that time but she knows very well how to stand on her own.

She's such a loser was the only thing on her mind.

After she washed her wound, she decided to get a soda at the vending machine. The place has only few students hanging around as it was already afternoon and the second and third years were heading home already. There were two vending machines and both of them were rarely used by the students since there were already a cafeteria. The students who mostly uses those vending machines were the members of any sports clubs.

She drank her soda while sitting between the two vending machines. Her emerald orbs fell at her wound and sighed bitterly. What happened to her at that moment was repeating inside her mind and it was very embarrassing and humiliating. She yawned and then rested her chin on her knee -the one that doesn't have wound- and hugged them.

On the other hand, Uchiha Itachi was supposedly passing by at the place when he thought he saw a pink headed _ghost_ between the vending machine. He paused for a while to think if it was really a ghost then finally realized that there were no ghosts that has _pink_ hair as the usual ghosts he had seen in the movies has long black or white and messy hair. _Pink hair_. Seriously, who would have seen a ghost that has pink hair? But there is someone he knew that has pink hair.

He stepped backwards, turned his head on the right side, lowered it slightly and there she was. Haruno Sakura. The girl who became mysteriously and easily close to the other Akatsuki members. What's with her that they like her that much? He certainly knew that all of them would never like someone with just a physical appearance and kind personality. They were some of the few people who intentionally withdraw themselves from society. And being nice to a _common_ girl like her was indeed _strange_.

Anyway, what's that girl doing there?

"Hey" He said.

She rose her head and saw the black headed Akatsuki. He was looking at her blankly and he was holding two ice creams with his both hands. Ice creams. He was holding ice creams. Why is he holding ice creams? She looked at him blankly._ It doesn't fit him_. But that ice creams almost made her drool. Suddenly, she wanted an ice cream and she'll definitely eat some of those when she got home.

"Haruno, what are you doing there?" Asked he as he noticed she was just staring at the ice creams he was holding.

"Resting" She replied without looking at him.

His deep dark eyes then fell at her wound, "What happened to your knee?" He asked nonchalantly. She then looked at her wounded knee and remembered what happened to her at the tennis court. Darn her for being suck at sports and darn her cousin for being good in it.

"I-it's nothing actually. I just stupidly tripped on my own foot while playing tennis" She replied as she laughed sheepishly but stopped when she saw the ice cream near to her face. Her eyes sparkled. He sat in front of her and moved the ice cream left side slightly. Her head followed it. He moved upward and her head followed it again. He moved it downward then her head followed it _again_.

"Do you want this?" He asked even though it was apparent that she badly wanted the ice cream. She gulped but did not said anything and gulped again as he licked the ice cream blankly. She really wanted the ice cream. "Then buy your own if you want an ice cream" He said nonchalantly.

Heartless, she thought as she scowled slightly. Her eyes then fell at the other ice cream he was holding. Was he supposed to go somewhere and give it to someone? After finishing the ice cream on his right hand, he then started to ate the other one.

_'That ice cream are his too?! Wow, I never thought he likes ice creams that much. I really doesn't fit him'_

He then stood up. "Come on" Said he, offering a hand to help her to stand. She raised her head astonishingly.

"Why?"

"I'll help you buy ice cream on the cafeteria"

And with the help of him, she stood up.

...

_'Just like what I thought. Holding sweet ice cream doesn't really fit him' _She thought while wearing a sour look.

She and the black headed student were walking together from the cafeteria. She was holding a strawberry and chocolate flavor ice cream with sprinkles and chocolate syrup added. On the other side, the guy with her was holding two ice creams on his both hands. He made her bought that, she thought even though he actually did not spoke at the whole time they were buying ice cream. He was just looking at the ice cream. He was just darn looking at the ice cream blankly. But she stupidly felt that he wanted an ice cream so she bought him too. And when they were about to leave, he did not moved at all and was staring at the other flavored ice cream. So she bought the other one too. However, seeing him holding with such cute looking ice creams was really bugging her. It's just that his cloak, his black hair, his deep eyes and his iron face doesn't fit with sweet foods.

The two then sat at the bench where no students were hanging around and only few students were passing by. Sakura was sitting at the right end of the bench and Itachi was at the other end. Right after finishing her ice cream she yawned and the guy with her noticed it.

"Are you sleepy?" He asked blankly while eating his ice cream.

"Hm? I feel like I wanted to rest" She replied.

There was a moment of silence but as he finished both of his ice creams, he forcefully and surprisingly pushed her head to his lap.

"Take a nap for a while" He said blankly.

Apparently, she was astonish and was blushing slightly. She wanted to raise her body up and say that she was fine and would sleep when she got home but her eyes were slowly closing and the silence that covered the place was like a lullaby. And by that, she fell asleep on the lap of the guy who surprisingly loves ice cream.

He stared at her for a while and being with her for less than two hours made him realized why the other likes her very much. He actually cursed himself for not realizing it before. She was just like a big magnet and he was an iron. And from that day on, he swore to himself that he would never let go of her. He was wrong when he called her _common_. She was something and there was something unique about her. She was a rare flower. She's not common because she was _his rare flower_.

He held her soft hand carefully and lifted it up near to his mouth then kissed it. "My rare flower" He whispered before a smirk.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly hearing him calling her his rare flower and feeling and seeing him kissing her hand. Her green eyes met his black one's and blushed as he released her hand. She raised her petite body into a sitting position and kept a distance between them. With an evident flush of pink in her face, she kept silent and don't know what to say.

"Itachi?" The addressed guy and the girl with him looked at the guy who called him. It shocked her when she saw that it was Sasuke and even surprised her when she realized that he knew the name of the guy with her and called him as if they already knew each other. "What are you doing with Sakura?" He asked with his widened eyes. Sakura then froze for a while. Did he saw Itachi kissing her hand?

"Good afternoon foolish little brother" Itachi greeted blankly.

Sakura's eyes widened. Brother? They were siblings?

**

* * *

**

**A/N1: Chapter 4 done. What do you think? Is it good? Comments? Sugestions? Questions? Or is there any guys you want me to put in this story? Please tell it by review. But no flames, please.**

**A/N2: Please forgive me at some of my mistakes, but you can tell me if there is, so that I can edit it, thank you.**

**A/N3: Here's their age.**

**Shikamaru - 16****  
Kankuro - 17  
Gai - 32 (He's her P.E. teachers hehe)**

**A/N4: (Spoiler Alert) Have you read the chapter 483 of the manga Naruto? Geez, Sasuke slightly pissed me off for trying to kill Sakura twice without having a second thought. On the other side, my hatred for Karin had lessened 3% for trying to stop Sasuke.**

**A/N5: Do you like long chapters?**

**A/N6: The moment with Kankuro was actually based on the episode 1 of the anime series Ouran High school Host Club.  
**

**A/N7: Thanks for the reviews -mwuahugs- Love you all!**

**A/N8: Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

_Dear Readers,_

_After re-reading all of your reviews, ideas popped out in my mind and I felt that I should really update this story. Every character you wanted me to include in this story would definitely be here. I would also like to thank those who added this story to their favorites and alerts and those who honestly commented about my grammar- I really appreciate it, since grammar is one of the most important factors in a story. Although, I am not perfect and still at the stage of learning so I really am sorry about my grammar mistakes._


End file.
